Me enamoré de mi gatita
by Bellie-Bells Cullen
Summary: Bella es la gatita mascota de Edward… él la quiere mucho y la consiente, incluso duerme con ella…  pero ¿qué pasará cuando la gatita se convierta en humana?
1. ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

**Me enamoré de mi gatita**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?**

_**Bella es la gatita mascota de Edward… él la quiere mucho y la consiente, incluso duerme con ella… pero ¿qué pasará cuando la gatita se convierta en humana?**_

_**Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es mía mía mía :3 un abrasoteee!**_

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks junto a mi familia, es decir, mi padre "Carlisle" y mi madre "Esme". Ellos son las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida, aunque a veces tengamos algunas diferencias; yo digo que son típicas de toda familia. Sin embargo, no puedo olvidarme de otro miembro importante, al menos para mí, porque es mía, mi Bella. Ella es mi regalona, tiene a penas tres meses conmigo pero se ha ganado mi corazón… es que es una gatita muy tierna e inteligente.

No se lo diría a nadie más, pero es como si ella entendiera lo que le digo. Siempre me presta atención cuando le hablo y por eso cuando estoy triste o feliz, cuando necesito que alguien me escuche, siempre recurro a ella. Llámenme loco, pero estoy seguro que no soy el primero en darse cuenta que los animales son inteligentes y tienen sentimientos.

Bien, tal ves se pregunten como es que un hombre termina teniendo una fina gatita de mascota en vez de un perro o algo con más carácter. Pues, la historia no es tan larga, así que les contaré.

*flash back*

Iba caminando por el bosque, a un lindo prado que había encontrado poco tiempo antes, cuando escuché algo moverse entre los arboles… de pronto un gatito blanco y muy pequeñito apareció de entre ellos, el pobrecito cojeaba y se veía muy mal herido. Segundos después de verlo, también apareció un lobo gris y el gatito se engrifó y comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose hacia mi. Resultó que el lobo quería convertirlo en su cena, pero el gatito saltó a mis brazos como pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé lo primero que tenía en la mano (una rama gruesa de árbol que estaba en el piso), y le di una paliza al lobo hasta que se fue.

El gatito temblaba en mis brazos y cuando lo revisé, me di cuenta que tenía un collar rosa con una placa que llevaba escrito su nombre por el derecho "Bella" (no era gatito, era gatita), y una leyenda por detrás que decía "soy una cajita de mágicas sorpresas". Pero a demás de eso, nada. No tenía un número de teléfono ni una dirección a donde pudiera devolverla, porque era obvio que había tenido dueño antes, sino, quien le habría puesto el collar.

Después de eso, llevé rápido a la gatita al veterinario para que la curaran. Pensé en dejarla allí pero como si supiera de mis intenciones, me miró con agonía en los ojos, como rogando que no la abandonara y no me pude resistir a eso, así que la adopté.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Así pasó y entonces me preocupé de cada una de las necesidades que pudiera tener, daría lo mejor para que estuviera sanita y feliz.

Le compre de todo para su cuidado, cepillo de pelo, champú, perfume, ropita, la mejor comida, una cajita con arena sanitaria, una camita acolchada (que al final nuca ocupó porque subía a mi cama y dormía acurrucada conmigo). También le compre varios juguetitos para que se entretuviera, aunque no era como si los necesitara porque jugaba con lo primero que pillaba, eso incluía mis manos cuando dormía y las dejaba caer inconscientemente fuera de la cama.

De hecho, ahora mismo ella estaba jugando con mis manos y de verdad lo agradecí, ya que me despertó justo a la hora en que debía levantarme para ir al instituto.

– gracias Bells… – le dije acariciando su cabecita y ella respondió con un tierno "miau", mientras cerraba sus ojitos, feliz.

– ¡bien… es hora de levantarme! – dije con animo para mí mismo

Estaba muy ansioso porque en el instituto vería la mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir en este planeta: mi novia Tanya. Estábamos hace poco saliendo, pero a mi me gustaba desde hacía bastante tiempo y por fin me había echo el valor de pedirle algo formalmente. Mis amigos siempre me animaron a salir con ella porque según decían, éramos la pareja perfecta, ya saben, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol con la capitana del equipo de porristas…

A demás de ser una "pareja perfecta" salir con Tanya también era una buena opción, porque así las demás chicas que me acosaban, se sentirían amedrentadas por ella y como Tanya bien decía: pobre del que se meta conmigo o con lo que es mío y desde hace tres semanas, ella me consideraba de su exclusiva propiedad y la verdad es que no me molestaba.

El día en el instituto se pasó muy rápido para mi gusto, no me había dado cuenta para cuando ya tendría que estar volviendo a casa. Por lo menos estaría un rato más con mi novia mientras podía ir a dejarla a su casa y tal vez nos quedáramos allí viendo alguna película como lo habíamos hecho la semana pasada.

– ¿nos vamos preciosa? – le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para que tomara de él.

– oh… lo siento cariño, pero esta ves tendrás que ir sin mi…– dijo tomándome del cuello y besándome en los labios.

– pero, ¿por qué? – ya me había acostumbrado a esa rutina.

– debo quedarme más tarde hoy. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer para literatura y con mis compañeros de clase nos quedaremos en la biblioteca para investigar sobre el tema que nos ha tocado.

– oh… está bien. Pero llámame cuando hayas llegado a tu casa, me quedaré preocupado si no lo haces.

– claro que lo haré. No te preocupes, no creo que tardemos demasiado. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– está bien. Cuídate, te quiero… ya lo sabes.

– también te quiero.

Entonces, dándole un beso apasionado de despedida, me dirigí hacia el auto, solo.

Estuve a punto de marcharme cuando recordé que también tenía que investigar sobre una tarea de historia y necesitaba un libro para realizarla. Así que salí del auto y me dirigí al instituto otra vez. A demás aprovecharía de besar una vez más a mi novia, antes de irme a casa.

El instituto estaba casi vacío, ya la mayoría se había marchado a sus hogares y solo unos cuantos rondaban los pasillos. Yo fui directo a la biblioteca pero extrañamente Tanya no estaba allí, ni sus compañeros. Caminé de vuelta a la entrada, tal ves estaban en alguna sala después de haber sacado el material que necesitaban, aunque no creí que hubiera lugar más cómodo para trabajar, que la biblioteca. Decidí que no le daría demasiada importancia.

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos hacia la salida, cuando de pronto oí una risa de mujer en una de las salas de clases. La reconocí de inmediato y ya que la había encontrado entré a la sala para verla una vez más, antes de marchar a mi hogar. Pero en el mismo momento en que entré, me arrepentí de la decisión que tomé.

– ¡Tanya! – grité enojado y a la ves destrozado cuando la vi colgada del cuello de otro chico, besándolo. Era el capitán del equipo de beisbol.

Al oírme, Tanya abrió los ojos como platos y le soltó rápidamente.

– Edward yo… – intentó explicar, pero no había necesidad, todo estaba claro. Solo la miré por última vez y salí a paso rápido antes que fuera a machacarle la cara al idiota y allí corriera sangre.

– Edward por favor… – rogó cuando me logró alcanzar.

– por favor nada Tanya… no puedes pedirme nada, no tienes derecho.

– lo siento, él me besó a la fuerza… te lo juro – pero yo sabía que era una mentira, igual como el trabajo que se suponía que tenía.

– ¿crees que soy tonto? Estabas tú colgada de él besándolo, él ni siquiera te estaba tomando. ¡No soy idiota!

– pero…

– ¡pero nada! – No quería escucharla – ¡esto se acabó, no te quiero otra ves en mi vida! – le grité esta vez no solo con rabia, sino con pena, porque ya no la tendría conmigo. Pero no me iba a dejar basurear.

– Noo!... no no no no… no me dejes Edward – rogó llorando y aferrándose a mi camisa.

– lo siento Tanya, no hay vuelta atrás. – dije soltándome de su agarre y marchándome rápidamente hacia el auto.

No sé como pude conducir hasta casa… las manos me temblaban por la ira que sentía… por todas las emociones y pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente y los ojos se me nublaban cada tanto, pero me resistí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas. No quería entrar a casa y que me asaltaran a preguntas si es que me notaban mal.

Estacioné el volvo en la entrada de mi casa y salí del auto pegando un portazo. Sentí que alguien me observaba. Miré hacia mi ventana… era mi gatita Bella, que ya conocía el sonido del auto y se asomaba cada ves que llegaba, como si estuviera siempre pendiente de mí, como si me esperara todos los días.

Entré a la casa, corrí a mi habitación y cerré con llave. Luego de eso me desmoroné detrás de la puerta… abracé mis rodillas y comencé a llorar.

– ¿miau?

– ahora no Bell –le dije con la voz quebrada.

– miauu… – maulló otra ves y se metió como pudo entre mis brazos, entonces comenzó a lamer mi rostro, mis lagrimas.

– no Bella… le dije quitándola de encima.

– miaauu… – se quejó.

Entonces me levanté del suelo y me tiré boca abajo en mi cama con mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

Ahí tirado seguí llorando a más no poder. No estaba enamorado de Tanya, pero de verdad la quería y me dolía demasiado su traición, ella solo había jugado conmigo.

Me sentí realmente vacío en ese instante. No tenía a nadie para consolarme, nadie a quien recurrir. Mis padres no tenían tiempo para mí, de hecho, a penas los veía. No es que me llevara mal con ellos, al contrario, y como dije antes, son lo más importante para mí, pero no éramos de los que pueden sentarse juntos a la hora de comer y solo a veces nos topábamos en la casa porque sus trabajos les hacian ausentarse casi todo el día y sus horarios no eran estables.

Me sentía tan solo y herido, como nunca antes me había sentido…

– miau – sentí un calorcito sobre mi espalda y luego un ronroneo…

Belli…

Como si ella supiera lo que necesitaba, se acurrucó al lado mío para hacerme compañía. Me voltee y ella se acomodó sobre mi pecho. Entonces comenzó a restregar su carita en mi mentón y siguió ronroneando.

– gracias Bella… sé que no me quieres ver triste, es que me es difícil evitarlo… – y entonces me puse a hablar con ella otra ves y le conté lo que había pasado. Como si estuviera escuchándome, me miró todo el momento con atención hasta que terminé. Entonces ella lamió una vez más las lagrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de mis ojos y después se echó de nuevo en mi pecho, ronroneando.

– tú si que me entiendes Bella y tienes razón, te tengo a ti, por eso eres mi gatita consentida. Ojala las mujeres de verdad fueran tan tiernas y fieles como tú. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad eres la única que siempre se alegra de verme. Tal vez estoy loco, pero desearía que fueras humana, sería perfecto tener a una chica que fuera tan atenta y que estuviera siempre conmigo como tú. De verdad deseo alguien así… pero pareciera que solo los animales son fieles y llenos de amor hacia sus amos. – entonces volví a mi triste realidad, algo así no pasa sino en los cuentos de hadas.

Bella solo me miraba atenta desde el piso (pues se había bajado de la cama) y cuando terminé de hablar, me sonrió.

¿Ok? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver? Mi gata me sonrió…

Vaya, lo de mi ex novia me había dejado muy mal… ya estaba alucinando.

Pero entonces, toda pasó muy rápido.

Una extraña luz entró en mi habitación y se metió bajo la piel de Bella, entonces de ella salió un resplandor como blanco y azul que comenzó a cegarme de a poco, era muy potente y tuve que cubrirme. Lo único que pude notar fue que mi gatita crecía de manera considerable y luego vi en su lugar la silueta de una mujer.

Entones la silueta se fue acercando a mí y lo siguiente que supe fue… nada. No supe nada más.

Desperté asustado y me levanté de golpe, quedando sentado en mi cama. Me mareé por la velocidad con que desperté y recordé todo lo sucedido en el sueño…

– Vaya – dije a nadie... poniendo mi mano en mi frente… – es el sueño más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Entonces cerrando los ojos otra vez (porque había despertado dos horas antes de lo habitual para ir a clases) me recosté en la cama y me volteé para abrazar a mi gatita…

¡Mi gatita!

Me volví a levantar aun más rápido que antes…

– Tengo que dejar de hacer eso… –dije mareado.

Pero enseguida reaccioné. Lo que sentí al abrazar, no había sido a mi gatita.

Me di vuelta lentamente, y entonces al lado mío, la vi…

No a Bella… pero sí el cuerpo de una chica que dormía de espaldas a mi.

– ¡¿quien eres tú y que haces en mi cama? – grité al mismo tiempo que me levantaba. No estaba asustado, era solo una chica, pero no entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que había terminado con una mujer en mi cama?

Al escucharme se despertó lentamente y se desperezó con un sonoro bostezo. Extrañamente me pareció algo muy familiar, pero ¿de dónde? Si yo jamás había dormido con una chica antes.

Se dio vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados y me encontré frente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y eso que yo pensaba que no podía haber ninguna más hermosa que Tanya.

La chica parecía como de mi edad, tenía un rostro hermoso, facciones perfectas y una tez tan clara que llegaba a ser tanto o más pálida que yo. Sus labios eran carnosos y de un intenso rojo, su cabello de un extraño color castaño - rojizo que caía en ondas, cubriendo sus senos…

O.O senos... oh oh… ¿estaba desnuda? ¡Pero como! No recordaba haber bebido alcohol anoche, estaba seguro que había venido directo a casa. Todo esto me estaba confundiendo demasiado.

La chica por fin abrió los ojos que eran de un extraño color ¿dorado?, me miró un momento… creí que se asustaría, pero no. Me miró tiernamente y luego sonrió como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Entonces mi mente recordó algo.

Esa sonrisa era como la que mi gatita me había dado en ese extraño sueño, por cierto ¿dónde estaba mi Bella?

– Disculpa… – no sabía que decirle ¿y si realmente me emborraché anoche? Le estaría diciendo a la chica que no la recordaba quien era y viéndola desnuda, parecía que habíamos hecho algo más que solo dormir… oh no… había perdido mi virginidad estando borracho. Pero luego me preocuparía de eso. – podría preguntarte ¿quién eres tú? – la chica me dirigió una mirada de extrañez.

– Soy Bella… –dijo y luego se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Curiosamente la chica se llamaba como mi mascota.

– Bella. ¿De dónde es que nos conocemos? – intenté ser lo más sutil con mis preguntas pero no lo estaba logrando.

– ¿no se acuerda? –dijo mirando sus manos, sus brazos, luego tocando su cara como si tuviera algo raro en ella.

No estaba seguro de qué responder…

– Lo siento, no –tuve que ser sincero.

– vaya, pero si solo fue hace tres meses. En el bosque… – dijo mirándome como si fuera tan obvio de donde la había visto. – usted me rescató del lobo que me perseguía.

Ok, eso me descolocó totalmente. ¿cómo sabía ella lo que había echo en el bosque? Estaba totalmente vació. A demás, no fue a ella a quien encontré en el bosque, fue a mi gatita… y ¿por qué si somos al parecer de la misma edad me trataba de usted? como si yo fuera superior o algo así.

– ¿Bella? – pregunté tontamente, sabía que era imposible que fuera mi gata pero de verdad estaba confundido.

– aha –asintió con timidez.

– no puede ser… No. Estoy soñando aún.

– ¿sueña despierto? – me preguntó curiosa. Era verdad, yo estaba despierto. Pero ella no era mi gata.

– sabes, ya fue suficiente, déjate de bromas y dime que haces en mi cama, porque estoy seguro que yo no te traje aquí. –pareció entristecerse, como si la estuviera negando de verdad y agachó la cabeza, pegando el mentón al cuello con la vista perdida.

Entonces me percaté… ella tenía puesto un collar rosa en su cuello.

Me acerqué sin pedirle autorización, levanté su mentón y toqué el collar. Llevaba la misma placa que la de mi gata.

– ¿Cómo es esto posible? – le pregunté ya medio convencido de que mi sueño si era real.

– Usted deseó que yo fuera una humana… – ¿ella cómo sabía eso?

– sí pero, las personas deseamos muchas cosas, lo que no significa que eso vaya a pasar.

– pues esta vez pasó.

– No entiendo… – Dije tomándome la cabeza que parecía que iba a reventar... tenía tantas cosas en ella.

– ni yo lo entiendo bien… – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – solo sé que lo deseó y ahora estoy aquí. Además, mi collar decía que era una cajita de sorpresas mágicas.

– sí pero no creí que fuera literal. – Dije como si fuera algo lógico. – espera ¿entonces la magia existe?

– tanto como yo existo – eso no me convenció demasiado y ella lo notó. – bien… tanto como usted existe.

**Muchas gracias mis queridas lectoras y lectores por darse el tiempo de revisar mi nueva creación. Este es el primer capítulo y pronto subiré el segundo que ya está listo :3 jakja me emocioné he hice dos de una ves, incluso tengo un poco avanzado el tercero.**

**También quiero decirles, a quienes me siguen, que mi otra historia "uniendo nuestras vidas" también la actualizaré pronto, no pienso dejarla de lado y ya casi termino el 6° capítulo **

**Las quiero a todas y espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia. Como estoy recién empezándola, acepto sugerencias, solo díganme que les gustaría que pasara :3 **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! me harían muy feliz… de verdad quiero saber sus opiniones 3 **

**Presionen Go!**


	2. ¡Mi Propia Catwoman!

**Primero que todo quería darle ¡MUUUUCHHAAASS GRAACIIAASS! A mis queridas y queridos lectores que me hicieron muy feliz porque este fic tuvo una muy buena respuesta, incluso más que el anterior :3**

**Quiero dejar nombre por nombre a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews y por supuesto muchas gracias también por hacer de mi historia, una de sus favoritas y por las alertas de actualización. **

pao20

sabi07

dulce sangre azul

isa-21

marielosval

Kanna

VICKY08

Nadi

Hachi

Jaqueline

karenkavam

Fabi Cullen

Ivonn3

_Por leer y dejar sus reviews: ¡muchas gracias! Este capítulo va especial para ustedes_

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Mi Propia Catwoman!**

Una hora después aún daba vueltas como loco en mi habitación intentando buscar una respuesta lógica a que mi gata se hubiera transformado en una humana, pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

Bella que seguía acostada en la cama, solo me miraba con curiosidad y movía su cabeza hacia los lados como lo hacía cuando era mi gatita.

– ¿que haré contigo? – le pregunté a Bella sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a mis padres que mi gata se había transformado en humana? ¿Dónde se iba a quedar a dormir? ¿Cómo se quedaría en mi casa sin que mis padres se enteraran de que tenía viviendo a una mujer conmigo?

Ella solo puso una carita de frustración porque seguro tampoco tenía idea.

– Pensé que me quería con usted, como humana… – dijo de pronto.

– Claro que sí… – aseguré rápidamente – es solo que no estoy seguro de como voy a hacerme cargo de ti en esa condición – la indiqué a ella–. Además, necesitaremos conseguirte algo de ropa – le dije cuando recordé que estaba desnuda y algo así solo pudo olvidárseme tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido.

– Pero amo… – me sorprendí cuando la escuché llamarme así y la miré con ojos como plato – no necesito ropa, la mayoría del tiempo solo ocupaba mi collar – dijo poniéndose de pie y casi me da un infarto verla allí completamente desnuda, con un cuerpo de muerte, tan marcado y curvilíneo. Otra vez lo pensé, era realmente hermosa.

– ¡Bella tápate por favor! – le dije tapándome los ojos y dándome vuelta rápidamente, no queriendo aprovecharme de su inocencia cuando comprendí que ella no sabía por qué era tan importante utilizar ropa.

– ¿por qué ahora no quiere verme? – escuché una nota de tristeza en su voz.

– ¡solo metete otra ves en la cama Bells!

– Ya está –dijo desganada y entonces volteé un poco inseguro, pero me había echo caso. Estaba sentada en la cama y el cubre cama la tapaba hasta los hombros.

Me acerqué a ella y le tomé el mentón.

– escúchame Bella, hay cosas que hacen los humanos, que son muy diferentes a los gatos. Por eso debes hacerme caso en todo lo que yo te diga... si es que quieres quedarte conmigo porque o sino, no podré hacerme cargo de ti. – agregué solo para asustarla.

– ¡no! – Dijo rápidamente –haré todo lo que me ordenes, pero no me dejes solita – rogó – ¿y si el lobo malo quiere comerme otra vez? – eso era lo más tierno que había escuchado, parecía una niñita pequeña asustada por el lobo del cuento de caperucita.

– tranquila Bells, el lobo no te hará nada, yo te seguiré cuidando, pero ya sabes… debes portarte muy bien – le expliqué como lo haría con una niña de 5 años.

– ¡miau sii! – chilló feliz y me abrazó. Sentí mi cara arder completamente al tenerla tan cerca, así que me levanté para poder aclarar mis pensamientos.

– Veamos… – analicé la situación –primero debo conseguirte algo de ropa –dije sonrojado mirándola de reojo. – segundo, tendrás que ir conmigo al instituto, no puedo dejarte aquí. Si mis padres te encuentran sola… no sé que van a pensar. Tercero… tenemos que buscar una excusa para que puedas estar conmigo en la escuela y tal ves una para que vivas conmigo y no tener que ocultarte de mis padres, aunque ellos rara vez suben a este piso (el tercero), tal ves no sea necesario.

– Amo… –dijo dudosa.

– ¿qué pasa Bells?

– tengo hambre…

– oh claro – reaccioné –enseguida te traigo algo. – Me dirigí a la puerta – ah y Bella…

– ¿qué amo?

– Solo dime Edward y no me trates de usted – le pedí sonriendo.

– está bien… amo Edward, me sonrió de vuelta. – esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

– Ahora solo quédate ahí y no te muevas… – ella asintió con la cabeza y yo bajé a la cocina para buscar algo que darle. Me imaginaba que ya no podía alimentarse con su comida de gato así que le preparé unas tostadas con margarina, unos ricos panqueques y también un tazón de leche tibia.

Antes de subir con la bandeja de comida, pasé por el cuarto de lavado a ver si es que allí había ropa limpia de mi madre. Sé que no era lo mejor pero no podía tener a Bella desnuda hasta que fuera a comprarle ropa luego del instituto.

Había ropa tendida y entre ella encontré un vestido negro de tirantes que fue el elegido para que Bella lo utilizara. Tuve también que tomar valor para poder sacar ropa interior, no sabía si le quedaría bien, al menos mi madre era delgada, pero era necesario. Solo esperaba que Esme no planeara ponerse nada de esto hoy.

Cuando tuve todo listo, subí rápidamente las escaleras, siempre con cuidado para no votar la comida y se la llevé a Bella.

– listo –le avisé.

– ñaammm –dijo contenta, relamiéndose los labios. Pero miró extraño cuando dejé la bandeja encima de la cama – ¿qué es eso? No se parece a mi comida. –dijo olfateando el aire.

– es comida de humano Bells.

–ohh… – abrió su boca formando una muy definida "O" – bien – aceptó. Entonces acercó la bandeja a ella, miró un momento la comida, y luego comenzó a alimentarse… de una manera muy particular.

Se agachó lo suficiente como para que su nariz estuviera pegada a la bandeja y sin utilizar las manos, comenzó a comer las tostadas. Luego se acercó a la leche y tomó dando lengüetazos.

Yo no hacía más que mirarla sorprendido, pero entonces reaccioné que si tenía que comer en el instituto, seguro actuaría como ahora y eso no sería bueno con todos los estudiantes mirando.

– ehmm… Bella.

– ¿miau? – dijo sin sacar su cabeza de la comida.

– ¿puedes dejar de comer un momento?

– Sí amo –respondió y me miró. Su rostro estaba completamente sucio, lleno de migas, y manjar por los panqueques, también tenía leche en la parte superior del labio.

Me quedé contemplándola maravillado y me perdí en sus ojos.

– ¿amo Edward? – me llamó preocupada.

– ah… si... –reaccioné.

– ¿ya puedo comer?

– ehm Bella, claro que puedes, pero… no de esa manera.

– ¿de qué manera? – ella no lo entendía; intenté explicarle.

– verás… dije tomando una servilleta de género y limpiándole el rostro con mucho cuidado. – los humanos comemos de forma diferente. Utilizamos cubiertos –señalé los que le había dejado en la bandeja. Y no llevamos nuestra boca a ellos, traemos el alimento a nuestra boca, así. – Dije tomando una tostada y metiéndola en mi boca –después, si queda algún rastro de comida en nuestra cara, la limpiamos, así. –entonces tomé la servilleta y limpié mi boca de la manera correcta. Le mostré también como debía beber de la taza.

Bella solo me observaba.

– ahora inténtalo tú.

Ella lo intentó. Aunque se notaba la poca practica porque no podía cortar los panqueques con el cuchillo, entonces se frustro y sacó sus uñas y los cortó con ellas enojada.

– ¡Bella no!… – dije quitándole el plato rápidamente.

– Es que no puedo –dijo frustrada.

– tranquila, aprenderás con el tiempo, yo puedo cortar la comida por ti si se te hace difícil.

Ella me miró con un brillo en sus ojos, casi con adoración.

– gracias amo :D!

– bien pero ya te dije… no me llames amo, solo Edward.

– es que tú eres mi amo… amo. –dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio.

– Bells… – le advertí.

– está bien… Edward. –me dijo como si le hubiera costado hacerlo.

– Eso está mejor – la felicité y acaricié su cabeza como cuando era gatita. Ella comenzó a ronronear y cerró sus ojitos a gusto.

Me avergoncé por eso y saqué mi mano rápidamente. Creo que era la fuerza de la costumbre pero a ella no parecía molestarle. Era como si siguiera con sus instintos felinos.

Al pensar eso me percaté de lo que había ocurrido antes cuando Bella cortó la comida con sus uñas.

– Bella, dame tu mano. – ella la estiró. Comencé a revisarla. Bella no tenía uñas. – ¿cómo es que has cortado antes si no tienes uñas? – le pregunté extrañado.

– Si tengo… –dijo con naturalidad. Entonces sus uñas crecieron repentinamente.

La verdad me asusté. Una cosa era que se hubiera transformado en humana (y eso ya era demasiado raro), pero aparte de eso, también tenía sus cualidades felinas.

No entendía nada. Solo me sumí en mis pensamientos intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente no podía.

– ¡estaba delicioso! – me exalté cuando escuché la expresión de Bella que me sacó del ensimismamiento. Ella había terminado de comer y había dejado el plato completamente limpio.

– qué bueno que te haya gustado… pero Bells, no se lame el plato.

– oh… lo siento.

– no te preocupes, aunque creo que deberé estar más atento cuando comes para evitar que hagas alguna cosa incorrecta.

Ya había comido así que debía bañarse y vestirse, entonces la mandé.

– Pero no me gusta el agua – pataleó haciendo pucheros.

– Vamos, ya no eres una gatita, los humanos se bañan más seguido.

– pero…

– nada de peros señorita, dijiste que me harías caso.

– Está bien – aceptó desganada.

– Ahora tápate con las sabanas y ve… – le indiqué el baño de mi habitación.

Ella se envolvió en las sabanas y se dispuso a bajar de la cama, pero cuando puso los pies en el suelo se dio de bruces contra el piso.

– ¡Bella! – Grité preocupado y me acerqué para ayudarla– ¿estás bien?

– Si… – dijo a penas.

– Al parecer no estás acostumbrada a caminar en dos pies – me reí bajito. – Ven, te ayudaré – le dije ofreciendo mi mano. Ella la tomó y le ayudé a levantarse, sujetándola por la cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caer otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos en pie y cuando logró equilibrarse, la solté. Y entonces caminó por su cuenta.

– wow… así es como caminan los humanos… que entretenido –dijo dando saltitos.

Después de dar vueltas un rato en la habitación, parecía como si lo hubiera echo así toda su vida. Tenía mucha gracia al andar una vez que se acostumbró a ello y era muy ágil en verdad, tanto que sus pisadas eran casi imperceptibles.

– vamos, ya tendrás harto que caminar, ahora ve a bañarte.

– sip – dijo feliz.

Bella se dirigió al baño y entró. Pero se quedó parada en la puerta mirando hacia adentro.

– ¿qué ocurre?

– mm… no sé como bañarme. Tú siempre lo hacías por mí. ¿Me ayudarás?

– Ehh… yo... – dije nervioso. Claro que la bañaba, pero era una gatita, ahora una mujer… no era lo mismo – está bien –le dije y entré junto a ella más que nada para indicarle lo que debía hacer.

Llené el jacuzzi de agua tibia y espuma para el baño.

– ya está Bella… quítate las sabanas, metete ahí y recuéstate dentro, avísame cuando lo hayas echo. – me di vuelta y esperé.

– Listo – dijo ella. Me di vuelta para ver solo su rostro, la sabana en el piso y su cuerpo que estaba tapado gracias a la espuma.

Me acerqué a ella y le mostré lo que debía utilizar para lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello. Ahora que me daba cuenta… iba a tener que comprar productos para mujer, porque mi champú y lo demás, era especial de hombre y tenía un olor muy masculino como para que Bella los utilizara.

Lo pensé mejor y me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre, ella ya se había levantado al igual que mi padre, seguramente estarían desayunando ahora mismo. Entonces fui al baño y saqué los productos que Esme utilizaba y se los llevé a Bella.

Le indiqué el nombre de cada cosa y como debía utilizarlos, aunque por esta ves y ha pedido de ella, yo me encargué de lavar su cabello.

Parecía que Bella lo disfrutaba porque una vez más se puso a ronronear. Me causó mucha gracia y fascinación, hasta yo disfruté de eso, parecía un momento tan íntimo, como con una persona con la que tienes mucha confianza.

Cuando terminó, le di una toalla para que se secara y le pasé la ropa y el vestido, le dije como debía ponérselos indicándole en mi cuerpo, porque perdería toda cordura si me acercaba a ella y tenía que vestirla además.

Salí del cuarto de baño, dándole la privacidad que correspondía y una vez estuvo lista salió vestida por fin.

Se veía hermosa en el negro que resaltaba aún más su pálida piel, por fin podía dedicarme a observarla detenidamente sin sentirme como un pervertido.

– ¿está bien así? – me preguntó dándose una vuelta, mirándose, como cuando volteaba para atrapar su cola.

– Perfecta – fue todo lo que pude decir y la admiré un momento más – ahora Bella, siéntate y espérame, es mi turno de asearme. No salgas de la habitación.

– Está bien – me dijo contenta.

Me apresuré a bañarme, como nunca antes. No quería dejar a Bella sola ni un instante, me sentía ansioso por estar cerca de ella. Supongo que era porque debía vigilarla de que no hiciera algo que la delatara. Aunque no creí que alguien llegara a pensar si quiera en que Bella había sido una gata antes, pero la mirarían como bicho raro si se comportaba como una.

Terminé el baño y me dirigí a mi habitación solo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Saqué ropa del closet y me iba a cambiar cuando me fijé que Bella estaba observándome.

– mm… Bells ¿podrías voltearte? No es correcto que mires a las personas mientras se cambian ropa.

– Claro – me dijo obediente y luego volteó –aunque no sé por qué no quieres que te vea, no es como si no lo hubiera echo antes –dijo tranquilamente y su respuesta me descolocó.

Ella tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba, me había desnudado y vestido frente a mi gatita miles de veces. Pero es que no era lo mismo ahora, creo.

– tal ves, pero en adelante no debes hacerlo ¿está bien?

– sip.

Terminé de vestirme y le hice esperar en la habitación hasta que mis padres se hubieran ido y luego me acompañó mientras era mi turno de desayunar. Ella daba vueltas a mi alrededor y olfateaba todo

– Muy bien Bella – le dije ya listo. – ¿lista para tu primer día de escuela?

– ¡siiip miauuu!– respondió ella muy animada… aunque no creí que supiera a lo que debía enfrentarse realmente.

**¿Qué les pareció? Opinen opinen! QUIERO SABER! xD lo subí bastante pronto porque como les dije en el cap anterior, hice dos de una vez. Es que estaba muy emocionada ajkajkaja xD! **

**No lo olviden, siempre espero sus Reviews.**

**Presionen Go y estén al tanto de mis actualizaciones! Les quieroooooo!**

**Por cierto, no olviden pasar a leer mi otro FF que también he actualizado hoy, está bastante interesante :D! **

**También les dejo mi página en facebook para que me siguan, por favor, presionen "Me gusta" (Like)**

.com/pages/Bellie-Bells_Cullen/322925214384774

**Sayonara!**


	3. Mi gatita es especial y ES MÍA

**Quiero comenzar este capítulo dando las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, yo misma me he impresionado. Aunque si debo admitir que por publicar esta historia mis lectoras han dejado un poco botadita la otra que estaba haciendo xD jejeje pero bueno, se hace lo que se pude. **

**Otra cosa, como no puedo contestar a todas pues no están inscritas en les responderé aquí.**

**Comenzaré por una crítica muy constructiva que me hicieron sobre poner un emoticón en el fan fic xP lo siento por eso, se me ha pasado por la mala costumbre de utilizarlos en Facebook y MSN. Mis sinceras disculpas, no cometeré el mismo error. **

**Segundo, no actualizo un día específico, por eso recomiendo que se suscriban para la alerta. **

**Y como último, otra vez gracias por todo! Se han ganado mi cariño, las quieroooo!**

**Capítulo 3**

"**mi gatita es especial…. e insisto, ES MÍA."**

Todavía dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer, pero no tenía opción, debía llevarla al instituto.

Al menos se me había ocurrido la excusa perfecta para que estuviera allí, aunque no estaba seguro de si Bella entendería algo de lo que le enseñaran, quiero decir, es nueva en todo aquello y sería como dejar en secundaria a una niña que debiera estar entrando recién a la primaria.

Suspiré. Debía arriesgarme, más que mal, era responsabilidad mía que Bella estuviera en esa situación, si yo no hubiera deseado que mi gatita se convirtiera en humana, nada de esto estaría pasando, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido que esto fuera posible? Pero a pesar de todas las cosas, me sentía tranquilo y extrañamente no me arrepentía.

Salimos de la casa y avancé hasta el auto, mi precioso volvo plateado que recibí para mi cumpleaños, pero Bella no me seguía.

– ¿qué ocurre Bells?

– es que… – y miró sus pies, moviendo los dedos de ellos. – Se siente diferente – dijo y entonces entendí. Claro que era diferente, los humanos necesitábamos zapatos…

Tuve que devolverme a la casa y subir corriendo hasta la habitación de mi madre para buscar algo que le pudiera servir. Encontré unas balerinas negras y se las llevé. Como una cenicienta le calcé los zapatitos y le quedaron a la perfección… menos mal.

Bella movía sus pies intentando quitarse los zapatos.

– ¡No Bella! – La regañé – tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos si quieres venir conmigo, no puedes salir sin zapatos.

– Está bien – dijo cabizbaja.

Entonces nos dirigimos al auto una vez más. Pero como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a sonreír y me siguió dando brincos de emoción por conocer donde yo estudiaba.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella subió, no de la manera habitual. Se apoyó con sus manos y entonces prácticamente saltó al asiento, quedando en cuclillas sobre él.

– Bella, así no, ensucias el auto. – ella me miró extrañada. Cerré su puerta y me dirigí al asiento del conductor como siempre, cuando estuve adentro le dije:

– Así debes sentarte – y le indiqué la posición en la que yo me encontraba.

– ohh, está bien –dijo y bajó sus piernas, sentándose correctamente.

– Eso está mejor –la felicité y ella me sonrió tiernamente.

Conduje hasta el instituto con Bella haciendo de todo tipo de preguntas como: ¿qué es la escuela? ¿Habrá perros? Me dan miedo… ¿vamos a pasear? no vamos al veterinario ¿cierto? Y diferentes cosas que solo podrían haber pasado por su cabecita. Tuve que explicarle con paciencia cada una, mientras ella no dejaba de revolverse en su asiento, mirando y jugando con todo lo que encontraba.

– Llegamos –le dije deteniendo el auto en el aparcamiento del instituto.

– woooww… – dijo sorprendida y feliz al ver el lugar – ¿esto es la escuela?

– Así es… –le dije no muy seguro de que aún entendiera de lo que se trataba.

– Entonces aquí me van a entrenar – dijo examinando el lugar con la mirada.

– Enseñar, Bella. – definitivamente aun no entendía bien.

– si… eso. –dijo sonriendo inocentemente. – la observé un momento antes de bajar y sentir el frío aire que había afuera…

¡Oh no!… ¡pero que tonto soy! – pensé golpeándome la frente con la mano. – ¡Traje a Bella a penas con un vestido!

No podía creer lo despistado que había sido, ni siquiera me había acordado del frío clima de este lugar, incluso cuando salí de casa, solo me subí al auto por la rutina. Debía ser más precavido, Bella estaba a mi cuidado ahora.

No podía hacer mucho en ese instante, así que cerré la puerta del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella que me miraba desde adentro. Al menos sabía que debía portarse bien y aun no había salido arrancando.

– vamos Bella, ya puedes bajar. – ella obedeció. Tal como creí que pasaría, su piel se crispó ante el aire frío.

– Ten –le dije dándole mi chaqueta, quedando solo en una remera gris que llevaba bajo de ella. Bella se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Rodé los ojos y se la quité. – así Bells. Estira el brazo. – estiró ambos. Pasé la primera manga de la chaqueta por uno y luego por el otro entonces ella empezó a mover sus brazos, agitando las mangas que tapaban sus manos.

Se veía realmente adorable con mi cazadora puesta. Me quedé embobado viéndola batir sus largas pestañas y mirarme con ese brillo en sus ojos…

De pronto Bella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ronronear. Hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que estaba acariciando su mejilla.

– ah… lo siento – dije retirando mi mano rápidamente y sentí mi rostro arder.

– ¿por qué? – preguntó ella doblando la cabeza con expresión de duda.

– Eh, por nada, olvídalo – menos mal que ella no sabía de sentimientos humanos, así no tenía que explicar lo que acababa de hacer, que ni yo mismo comprendía bien – vamos, debemos hablar con el director. – me di vuelta para dirigirme hacia la entrada y me encontré con varios ojos curiosos observándonos, entre ellos, unos ojos azules que me veían molestos, era Tanya. Mi corazón se encogió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y como una reacción de defensa y venganza, tomé la mano de Bella y caminé junto a ella hasta el interior del instituto. Pasé por el lado de Tanya sin mirarla siquiera, como si no estuviera allí y gracias al cielo no dijo nada. No sé si podría aguantar dirigirle siquiera la palabra. El dolor no podía pasarse de un día para otro, aunque gracias a Bella no había tenido tiempo de acordarme de ello.

Caminamos a la oficina del director. Entramos a la sala de espera y dejé a Bella allí sentada. Luego toqué la puerta.

– adelante.

– Buenos días director Green– dije cuando entré a su oficina.

– Edward, buenos días. Dime, ¿qué hace uno de mis mejores estudiantes en mi oficina? ¿No habrás hecho alguna travesura cierto? –bromeó.

– no, claro que no director – le respondí

– ¿entonces qué te trae por aquí?

– pues verá, una amiga mía se ha venido a vivir a Forks por cosas personales, así que está quedándose en mi casa, pero necesita continuar con el instituto. Entonces me gustaría saber si la aceptarían aquí.

– bien, primero que nada, necesito sus papeles de transferencia. – claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

– Ehh si, sobre eso… los ha extraviado.

– pues puede pedirlos nuevamente en su antiguo colegio.

– oh claro, no se nos había ocurrido ¿puede traérselos durante la semana? – no sabía que otra excusa inventar, pero creo que sería suficiente al menos para que la dejaran quedarse el día de hoy.

– está bien señor Cullen, solo porque es usted quién me lo pide y creo que es un alumno intachable. –me avergoncé de mi mismo, pues yo le estaba mintiendo en su cara mientras él me adulaba.

– muchas gracias señor.

– y ahora ¿puedo conocer a la señorita?

– eh, si… – le respondí y salí a buscar a Bella que estaba sentada en el lugar donde la había dejado… pero… rodeada de chicos. ¿Qué se creían ellos coqueteándole a mi pobre gatita?

Cof cof –me aclaré la garganta y los demás voltearon a verme. – Permiso –dije abriéndome paso y tomando a Bella de la mano – ella viene conmigo – dije mirándolos con recelo y llevándome a Bella a la oficina del director. Bella inocentemente se despedía de ellos con la mano y decía adiós.

– permiso señor Green, ella es Bella. – le dije indicándola. El director quedó embobado cuando la vio. Me reí por lo bajo.

– Hola – dijo Bella de manera informal pero el director no lo notó y le devolvió el saludo.

– bienvenida al Instituto, Bella… – la quedó mirando como si algo faltara. ¡Claro, el apellido!

– Swan –respondí el primer apellido que se me ocurrió – es Isabella Swan.

– ¿Así que usted es su representante? –me preguntó.

– no señor, es que ella es muy tímida. –le dije algo nervioso. Bella solo se agarraba de mi remera y miraba algo asustada, lo que sirvió para respaldar mi afirmación.

– Entiendo –dijo el director.

– señor Green, por esto mismo, me gustaría pedirle un favor… –dudé en seguir.

– dime Edward.

– ¿podría ponerla en mis clases? Es que soy la única persona que conoce y como le dije, es muy tímida.

– claro, no hay problema. – Dijo y luego se dirigió a su secretaria por teléfono – señora Cope, escriba una autorización para la señorita Isabella Swan, admitiéndola en nuestro instituto y por favor, póngala en todas las clases del señor Cullen. –entonces cortó. – no se preocupe señorita Swan –le dijo a Bella – no necesita traerme nada más, es un gusto conocerla y espero que disfrute su estadía en este pueblo y este instituto.

– Muchas gracias – respondió Bella amablemente y otra vez lo deslumbró con su sonrisa y su dulce voz.

Al menos estábamos salvados, no iba a necesitar falsificar documentos como lo había estado planeando en mi mente.

En cuanto llegó la señora Cope y sin más que hacer allí, el director nos dio la autorización firmada por él y nos dirigimos con Bella a nuestra primera clase. Al menos habíamos pasado bien la primera parte.

Nos tocaba primero la clase de literatura. El profesor Mason ya había llegado.

– Bella–le dije antes de entrar –debes prestar mucha atención al profesor y preguntarme todo lo que no entiendas ¿está bien?

– Miau sip – se limitó a responder y eso me hizo pensar en más cosas.

– tampoco puedes maullar.

– ¿por qué no? – preguntó con pesar

– porque eres humana ahora, los humanos no maullamos. Ya te dije que había muchas cosas diferentes y que debías hacerme caso.

– lo sé, lo sé. – se resignó.

– eso está mejor. También quiero que permanezcas siempre al lado mío y por cierto, vienes desde Phoenix. –ella asintió con su cabeza y luego de algunas otras indicaciones, crucé el por el umbral de la puerta.

– Edward Cullen –dijo el profesor secamente. – llega tarde. –los demás compañeros miraron curiosos. No era normal que eso pasara.

– lo siento profesor, tuve que acompañar a esta señorita donde el director dije tirando a Bella hacia adentro, conmigo. – el resto de la clase comenzó a murmurar y pude notar las miradas de codicia en los hombres y de envidia en las mujeres.

– ¿y ella es…?

– Isabella Swan, estudiará aquí desde hoy. Aquí está la autorización del director –dije antes de que alcanzara a decir algo más. El profesor Mason miró la carta firmada y me la devolvió.

– Bienvenida entonces señorita Swan –le dijo a Bella – puede tomar asiento.

– Gracias profesor – dijo Bella y luego volteó mirando a toda la clase para buscar donde sentarse. Varios compañeros indicaron que se sentara junto a ellos, incluso aunque tuvieran a alguien más ocupando el asiento del lado.

De pronto, como si algo le hubiera molestado ella refunfuño bajito y arrugó la nariz. Antes de que alguien más pudiera notarlo, la conduje hasta mi banca. Ben, que se sentaba al lado mío, le cedió el asiento a Bella amablemente cuando se lo pedí y se fue a sentar junto a Ángela.

– Bella ¿qué ha sido eso?

– ¿qué cosa? – dijo sin entender.

– ¿por qué has gruñido?

– Ahh eso – recordó –. Es que el chico que está al final – miré disimuladamente hacia donde Bella indicó, se trataba de Tyler – dijo que eras un "puto niño rico suertudo" y no sé exactamente que significa eso, pero sentí una mala vibra cuando habló, así que supuse que es algo malo.

– mm… así que un pu… – ya estaba pensando en una manera de devolverle el insulto cuando me percaté de algo –bella ¿cómo lo has escuchado?

– Tal como escucho a cada uno de los de esta sala – dijo de lo más normal

– pero si no hacen más que murmurar... quiero decir, yo no puedo escuchar más que un bisbiseo salir de sus bocas.

– mm… no lo sé, escucho como siempre. – y ahí estaba la respuesta, pero no añadí nada más.

Las demás clases pasaron como la primera: presentaciones, bienvenidas, murmuraciones, insinuaciones, etc.

La verdad no me extrañaba que todos los chicos miraran a Bella, era el ser más hermoso que pisaba la Tierra, pero ¿por qué tenían que ser tan directos y lanzárseles como si fuera un pedazo de carne? Eso me hacía hervir la sangre.

Pronto sonó el timbre de la última clase, antes de ir a almorzar y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Algunos se despedían de Bella, casi todos los chicos en realidad y le daban la bienvenida. Solo un par de chicas se acercaron a saludarla como correspondía, entre ellas Angela Weber y Jessica Standley que siempre andaban juntas aunque aun no comprendía el por qué, si eran tan diferentes y no me refería solo a la apariencia física.

Una vez que quedamos solos en el aula, cerré la puerta por dentro.

– Bien Bella, necesito que hagas algo –dije dispuesto a comprobar la teoría que me había formado en la primera clase.

– ¿qué cosa? – preguntó mientras yo la conducía hasta el final de la sala y la dejaba sentada en el último banco. Luego, me dirigí al frente del pizarrón, donde generalmente se paraba el profesor.

– ¿puedes escuchar esto? – Le dije murmurando lo más bajito que pude, de manera que alguien normal no habría escuchado desde donde Bella estaba.

– ¿qué cosa? – Preguntó con voz normal, y eso bastó para contestar a mi pregunta. Ella podía escucharme perfectamente.

– ahora, probemos otra cosa, quédate donde estás –le indiqué y entonces tomé una tiza y escribí en el pizarrón con la letra más pequeña que pude. Decía: levanta la mano, Bella.

– ¿para qué hacemos esto? – preguntó mientras levantaba la mano, obedeciendo a lo que había escrito.

– Espera un poco Bells –le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y me sentaba a su lado. Luego miré hacia la pizarra y de no ser porque yo era quien lo puso, no habría sabido que tenía escrito, simplemente no lo habría distinguido y yo tenía muy buena vista.

– Como lo pensé –dije para mí.

– ¿qué pensaste? ¡Dimeee! – comenzó a hacer berrinche.

– la curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabías? – le dije bromeando pero ella no lo sabía y eso la asustó. – no lo digo enserio Bella – me puse nervioso pues no sabía como explicarle eso –, no te matará el preguntar algo, es solo una manera de decir… hay olvídalo. – me rendí. Ella torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

– bien, lo que descubrí es… que tus sentidos siguen siendo los de un gato. – solté.

– ohh – dijo ella como si hubiera comprendido, pero no. – ¿y eso es malo?

– Supongo que no, pero es impresionante para una persona normal, es como si tuvieras súper poderes o algo así – le expliqué –. Eres realmente una Gatubela… aunque creo que una muy mejorada versión – dije realmente emocionado por el descubrimiento.

– yupiii! – Chilló feliz.

– ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre, seguro tú también.

– ¡comida! ¡Yumi! – se sobó su pancita y me siguió dando vueltas a mi alrededor, sonriendo, siempre rozándome al pasar, cómo cuando un gatito se te acerca para que le hagas cariño.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó antes de entrar a la cafetería– ¿qué es ser una gatubela?

No pude hacer más que sonreírle con ternura, pues eso me provocaba y pensé en lo pura e inocente que ella era.

De ahora en adelante, debía cuidar más a mi gatita. Nadie se podía enterar que ella tenía esas habilidades únicas, o tal vez terminaría siendo investigada por científicos y quien sabe qué más. ¡No! Eso nunca iba a pasar, nadie nunca me la iba a arrebatar y de eso me encargaría yo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que estoy avanzando algo lento en la historia, pero no quiero dejar ningún detalle fuera de nuestra Bella gatita porque si no, no se notaría lo especial que es. **

**¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios? Lo que sea… de verdad, escríbanme, se los agradeceré mucho (lo digo literalmente) las que ya les he respondido lo saben jakajka xD! **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, y ya saben, espero con ansias sus Reviews y también que presionen ese lindo botoncito que está aquí abajo, que dice Go! Sayonaraaa!**


	4. Grr…  sacando las garras por mí

**Antes que todo, quiero pedir disculpas si es que no contesté todos los reviews. Mi excusa: me enredé con el orden y no sabía cuales había respondido y cuales no, hasta perece q respondí doble uno que otro, así que desde ahora los contestaré de inmediato para que no se me acumulen y no perderme, jejeje. Pero porfis no dejen de escribir… me rio y me alegro tanto cuando estoy leyendo sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, que sería de mi historia sin mis queridas lectoras. ¡Besos para ustedes! ¡Son lo mejor de lo mejor!**

**Los personajes son de S.M… obvio jejeje**

**Capítulo 4**

**Grr… sacando las garras por mí.**

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y entré junto a Bella. En cosa de un segundo todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en nosotros y otra vez un gran murmullo comenzó.

Bella por supuesto, no sabía que recibir tanta atención era algo molesto, ella no sabía distinguir entre las buenas actitudes y las malas, solo percibía malas vibras como ella decía y entonces sabía que algo andaba mal, yo lo describiría como su instinto animal, pero lo demás, no lo entendía.

No es que antes no me miraran al entrar, las chicas en general se daban vuelta para verme cuando pasaba. Yo era popular en el instituto por ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol e incluso los chicos querían ser parte de mis amistades. Pero este día, las miradas no iban especialmente hacia mí y eso era lo que me molestaba. No me malentiendan, no era por celos de que alguien más recibiera la atención que era mía, sino porque se trataba de Bella y ella sí que era mía. Nadie más podía mirarla como los demás estaban haciendo, es como si quisieran comerla, o raptarla, o que se yo… pero no me gustaba. Quiero decir, ni siquiera lo disimulaban, si hasta le silbaron… ¡en la cafetería!

Ok… lo admito, al parecer me estaba obsesionando con Bella, pero ¿quien no? Era hermosa e intrigante y a demás especial… y mía. Sí, hasta yo mismo me estaba dando miedo.

Creo que era porque debía cuidarla y no tenía la costumbre de cuidar más que de mí mismo y eso me estaba afectando un poco. No dependía prácticamente de nadie y nadie dependía de mí… hasta ahora.

– ¡ñaammm! ¡Que delicioso huele! – dijo Bella olfateando hacia donde vendían la comida y sacándome de mí posesiva reflexión sobre la atención de las personas.

– Vamos a escoger algo… –le dije llevándola de la mano, sin importarme lo que pensara el resto, o tal ves me importaba demasiado y por eso lo hacía.

– siii –dijo entusiasmada, parecía feliz.

Eres tan alegre… – pensé mientras ella escogía la comida.

– Es porque mi dueño me consiente – dijo.

Bien, me equivoqué, no solo lo había pensado, lo había dicho en voz alta.

No sabía que me pasaba pero andaba muy distraído, como en las nubes, de seguro todo esto del descubrimiento de las habilidades de Bella me había dejado un poco fuera de lugar.

Al final Bella sacó pescado y una leche – como no lo pensé. Era una rara combinación para almorzar, pero le estaba prohibiendo demasiadas cosas para pasar desapercibida así que al menos la dejé comer lo que ella quería. Yo solo saqué una manzana y un jugo. No tenía demasiado apetito.

Pagué por la comida de ambos y mientras avanzaba distinguí la mesa en donde habitualmente me sentaba y con quienes la compartía, mis mejores amigos Japer y Emmett. Ellos pertenecían también al equipo de basquetbol, de hecho, allí nos conocimos y nos volvimos inseparables. Junto a ellos, sus novias: Alice, una chica bajita de pelo negro corto y Rosalie, una chica algo extravagante, rubia y de buen parecer. Ambas con unos caracteres tan diferentes como su aspecto físico.

Lamentablemente no había hablado demasiado con ellos en estas semanas. Estuve tan dedicado a complacer a Tanya que los dejé de lado. Esperaba que no estuvieran molestos aunque de ser el caso, no los culparía.

Me acerqué a la mesa junto a Bella y les saludé algo tímido.

– ¿qué tal chicos? –Bella permaneció en silencio tras mí.

– oh… pero miren nada más quien se dignó a aparecer – me reprochó Emmett

– lo siento, estuve... ocupado. – dije si querer mencionar lo demás.

– oh claro, con tu linda noviecita, señorita "soy la capitana de las porristas" –se mofó Alice.

– chicos, lo lamento, de verdad siento haberlos abandonado. No volverá a ocurrir… – y claro que no, ya no estaba con Tanya, y por todo lo ocurrido no había tenido tiempo de contárselos.

– si como no… es solo cosa de que Tanya te llame y correrás como un cachorro tras ella – Esta vez habló Rosalie –y por cierto ¿cómo es que no la veo pegada como chape a tu brazo?

– emm… si, sobre eso…. Tanya y yo ya no estamos juntos.

– ¿ah no? – preguntó Jasper extrañado. – te veía enganchado ¿qué pasó?

– bueno… luego hablamos de eso. Mejor déjenme presentarles a Bella –dije haciéndome a un lado ya que Bella se escondía detrás de mí.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Rosalie, eso era nuevo.

– Con que ella es la famosa Bella –se levantó Alice a saludarla con un efusivo abraso, yo levanté una ceja de manera interrogante. – es que todo el instituto habla de la hermosa chica nueva y no se equivocaron.

– Gracias – dijo Bella alegremente. Luego todos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida al enterarse de la misma historia que le contábamos al resto. A Bella la habían transferido y se quedaba en mi casa. Lamentaba no poder explicar nada más, pero ni por muy amigos que fuéramos me iban a creer la verdad. Aunque fuera exactamente eso.

Después de los saludos nos sentamos a comer. Tuve que cortar el pescado de Bella para que no se le dificultara tomarlo con el tenedor pero el resto, tal como practicamos en casa, lo hizo muy bien.

– Ya creo entender la razón de por qué no estás con Tanya –dijo Emmett alzando las cejas y mirándome pícaramente.

– no es lo que estás pensando – dije rápidamente y me sentí sonrojar. Todos comenzaron a reír. Menos Bella que no entendía nada de nada y solo miraba curiosa. Los chicos pensaron que era porque ella no sabía sobre mi antigua relación.

– Veo que no sabes quien es Tanya – le dijo Alice –al parecer Edward no te ha contado mucho sobre él – intentó crear curiosidad en mi pequeña gatita pero ella la sorprendió con su respuesta y a mí.

– conozco bastante de Edward…

– ¡wow hermano!… – me atoré con la comida. Emmett había pensado mal.

– No se refería a eso… – dije tosiendo un poco y golpeándome el pecho. Y busqué una buena razón para explicar lo que Bella había dicho. – Digamos que ella es como mi diario de vida, le contaba mis cosas escribiéndole por correo electrónico… es solo eso.

– ohhm – fue lo único que salió de su boca y continuó comiendo.

Para que no siguieran preguntando sobre Bella tuve que cambiar el tema y contarles lo que había pasado con Tanya, aunque no era nada agradable recordarlo.

– Ya verá esa mal nacida – gruñó Alice apretando la lata de bebida en su mano y mirando a Tanya con odio, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de las porristas – nadie se mete con mis amigos. ¿Tú que opinas Ross? – dijo para incentivarla a apoyar su idea y claro, esta aceptó con gusto. La verdad es que Tanya nunca les calló muy bien.

– Hey, chicas, no es necesario… – dije algo preocupado. No quería que terminaran en la cárcel pues yo sabía que eran capaces de llegar lejos en una venganza.

– oh… claro que es necesario – dijo la rubia – ¿te apuntas Bella?

– Lo que sea por Edward – dijo entusiasmada y por primera vez me pareció ver una chispa de maldad en su mirada. Parecía que su lado salvaje estaba brotando y debo admitirlo, me gustó su actitud de defender lo que es suyo… quiero decir, no es que yo le pertenezca, sino que soy (como ella dice) su dueño.

– wow Eddie – dijo Emmett con burla, sabiendo que odiaba ese sobrenombre – eres una nenita ¿ahora las mujeres te defienden?

– Yo no lo pedí ¡tonto!…. – le dije empuñando la mano como si fuera a golpearle. –pero sabes que cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza no hay quien las detenga.

– En eso tienes razón – habló Jasper refiriéndose a Alice y suspiró resignado. Su novia le sonrió y puso cara de cachorro inocente. Él sabía bien que cuando ella hacía eso, no le podía negar nada. Y si no era porque lo convencía con su carita, entonces lo hacía con sus rabietas, pero sí o sí, se hacía lo que Alice decía.

Bella les cayó muy bien y se integró de maravilla en nuestro grupo. La hora de almuerzo se pasó volando y pronto tocaron el timbre para ir a la siguiente clase. Educación Física.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia allá pues al menos esa clase nos tocaba a los seis juntos. Al llegar al gimnasio, debíamos separarnos de las chicas para ir a nuestros respectivos camarines. Avancé unos cuantos pasos antes de recordar algo muy importante… Bella.

Para empezar ella no sabía que es lo que debía hacer en el gimnasio y para terminar, no tenía ropa deportiva.

Me devolví hasta donde Bella que estaba parada observándome, pobrecita, seguro estaba toda desorientada y yo de verdad andaba muy distraído.

– Edward ¿por qué te ibas y me dejaste sola? – preguntó con un puchero en su boquita.

– Lo siento pequeña – le dije con ternura – es que me dejé llevar por la rutina ¿me perdonas?

– sííííí! – chilló lanzándose a mis brazos y yo la recibí sin problemas, aferrándola a mí fuertemente. Se sentía bien... nos quedamos así un momento.

– Cof cof –escuché una falsa toz y solté a Bella rápidamente. – ¿así que Esta es tu nueva novia?

– Tanya… – dije en un susurro. No pude articular más las palabras porque la ira y la pena se apoderaron de mí inmediatamente.

– ¿entonces fue por ella que no quisiste perdonarme?

– ¿de qué estás hablando? –pregunté confundido.

– Ya la tenías a ella ¿cierto?... claro, y lo que hice fue la excusa perfecta para votarme y poder irte con tu amante. –no podía creerlo, ¿estaba inventando algo tan bajo solo para protegerse o hacerme quedar mal? Los chicos y chicas que llegaban de cambiarse, se quedaron mirándonos.

– ¿Tanya qué pretendes? Inventando todas esas estupideces solo para quedar como victima.

– ¿entonces es una venganza?

– ¿qué? – escuché a Bella gruñir al lado mío y le apreté la mano intentando hacer que se calmara. – Tanya si crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, estás muy equivocada. Y por favor no vengas a hacerte la victima que el único que salió dañado en esta relación, fui yo. – ya me estaba molestando y subí el tono de voz – No sé con qué cara vienes a celarme, cuando yo te descubrí besándote con otro…

– pero… ya te dije… él me obligó. – a estas alturas ya casi toda la clase estaba alrededor nuestro.

– sí, como no. Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Pero déjame decirte algo –le dije ya arto de todo –no quiero saber más de ti, así que quítate de mi vista y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. –le grité mientras pasaba por el lado de ella y me llevaba a Bella conmigo, quien miraba a Tanya fieramente.

– No saldrás bien parado de esta –gritaba Tanya furiosa por dejarla hablando sola – ni tú tampoco… Isabella. – si como no…. que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo a ella porque yo no respondía por mis actos.

Llegamos a los camarines de mujer y Alice iba saliendo de ellos.

– Alice, justo a la persona que necesitaba.

– ¿qué era todo ese alboroto que se escuchaba?

– Adivina – le dije como si fuera obvio

– Tanya… – adivinó. – como sea, ya nos encargaremos de ella. Ahora, ¿para qué me necesitabas?

– verás… Bella no trajo ropa deportiva consigo y yo sé que tú siempre traes por lo menos dos tenidas diferentes. Así que, quería saber si le podrías prestar algo.

– ¡Pero claro! – Dijo emocionada – ven conmigo – entonces la tomó por la muñeca y se la llevó a los camarines. Mientras tanto, aproveché de ir a los de hombres para así vestirme yo también.

Me vestí con una simple camiseta blanca, sin mangas y short negro. Dejé mis cosas en mi casillero y salí al gimnasio otra vez. Bella aún no estaba lista, claro, las mujeres siempre demoran más y con Alice que no deja escapar ningún detalle, la pobre de Bella estaría sufriendo, siendo utilizada como su muñeca Barbie tamaño real.

Tras cinco minutos de comenzada la clase (los chicos jugábamos basquetbol), estuve a punto de ir a rescatar a Bella, pero entonces salió Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha y tras ella…

_Oh por Dios, se veía realmente… ¡sexy!_ – mi boca ya tocaba el piso – _y pensar que la tenía viviendo bajo mi techo… _

No no no, Edward concéntrate…

Bella llevaba un precioso conjunto naranjo con blanco. Un short que a penas le tapaba lo necesario y una remera deportiva de mangas cortas que dejaba ver su definido pero delicado abdomen. A demás, se había tomado el cabello en una coleta.

– autch – me quejé cuando un balón de basquetbol golpeó mi cabeza.

– ¡vamos Edward! ¡Concéntrate en el juego! – me reclamó Emmett quien me había mandado un pase – ¿qué estás mirando? – Entonces lo miré de reojo y volteé de nuevo a ver a Bella. Todos siguieron mi mirada y lo descubrieron por ellos mismos.

Bella había pasado de ser mi tierna gatita que parecía una niñita de cinco años a toda una mujer. El vaivén de sus caderas mientras se dirigía hacia la otra cancha me hipnotizaba. Ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba y me movió la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo, pero entonces me di cuenta que no era el único. Miré a mi alrededor. El partido de basquetbol se había detenido, los chicos miraban a Bella con cara de hambre y entonces mi cordura volvió.

Jasper y Emmett no hacían demasiado caso, aunque no creía que ver a Bella no les hubiera afectado, después de todo también eran hombres, pero tenían sus novias y eran fieles a ellas.

Tomé el balón que había quedado en el piso después de golpear mi cabeza y les grité al resto para que dejaran de acosar a mi gatita.

– ¡hey! Creo que alguien va a perder –les reté lanzando el balón a Jasper quien estaba listo para encestar en el aro enemigo y así lo hizo. Entonces por fin todos se concentraron en lo que debían y el juego continuó.

En cuanto el partido terminó (ganado por mi equipo), el profesor nos dejó libres y pude ir a las gradas de la otra cancha y allí observar el desempeño de Bella como gimnasta, Jasper y Emmett me siguieron y se sentaron junto a mí para mirar a sus novias.

Las chicas estaban jugando vóleibol y al parecer Alice y Ross se habían encargado de explicarle las reglas a Bella porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Tenía una rapidez y agilidad impresionantes, entonces me recordó a cuando era mi gatita de mascota y perseguía las pelotas que le lanzaba o jugaba con los ovillos de lana.

– No lo hace nada mal – me comentó Jasper

– claro que no –le dije orgulloso.

En el equipo contrario estaba Tanya, ella era muy buena haciendo deportes también, pero el caso de mencionarla es que estaba lanzándole el balón solo a Bella, como si quisiera probar algo o hacer que ella perdiera, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, mi gatita siempre devolvía los tiros de esta y ahora mismo acababa de anotar otro punto a su favor.

Ella se dio vuelta y celebró junto a Alice y Rosalie abrasándose y dando saltitos emocionadas.

Como miraba desde lejos, podía ver cada movimiento que hacían en la cancha y pude ver como Tanya tomaba la pelota y la lanzaba con furia a Bella quien seguía de espaldas, celebrando con las chicas.

– ¡Bella! –grité poniéndome de pie.

Pero como si lo hubiera visto, se dio vuelta y lo apartó con la mano, lanzándolo fuera de la cancha. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su reacción pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que nadie le tomó mayor atención, menos mal.

– ¡hey! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – gritó Rosalie.

– Oh… lo siento tanto – dijo Tanya con mofa.

– ¿si? Pues de verdad lo vas a sentir – dijo pasando por debajo de la malla de voleibol para dirigirse a ella.

– ¡woah! mi Ross se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja – celebró Emmett y yo lo miré con reproche

– ¿quee? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero solo rodé los ojos y seguí observando. No quería meterme en una pelea de chicas pero estaba atento por si era necesario intervenir

Rosalie estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada a Tanya pero Bella la detuvo rápidamente, tomándola por la muñeca. Ross la miró confundida, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. Entonces lo dejaron así y continuaron con el partido.

Al final, el equipo de Bella fue el ganador y así se vengó de Tanya sin caer en su juego y le dio donde más le dolía, a Tanya no le gustaba perder en los deportes.

Todo el equipo de Bella se le acercó celebrando el triunfo y alzándola sobre sus hombros. Del otro lado de la cancha Tanya echaba chispas y fue muy gracioso porque en general, era su equipo el que ganaba los partidos.

– Eres muy buena –elogiaban las demás chicas mi hábil gatita.

– Cualquiera es buena lanzando un balón, eso no es nada –dijo Tanya que apareció frente a ellas, entonces bajaron a Bella y quedaron frente a frente.

– ¿cuál es tú problema? – dijo Rosalie poniéndose al lado de Bella y ambas la miraron de manera asesina.

– ¿mi problema? Oh no, no tengo problema. Solo digo que hacen demasiado alboroto por un simple partido ganado, yo he ganado miles.

– ¿sabes qué? – Dijo Alice que también se había acercado – eres una envidiosa, y creo que Bella podría ganarte en lo que sea, es una excelente gimnasta y hoy te lo ha demostrado. –le restregó en el rostro.

– ¿eso crees petiza? –le respondió Tanya molesta –pues ya lo veremos – entonces se dirigió a Bella – tirar un balón al aire es fácil, pero a ver si eres tan buena cuando la que tiene que volar eres tú.

– ¿qué propones? –dijo Alice desconfiada, Bella solo observaba, es probable que no tuviera demasiada idea de lo que estaban hablando pero al parecer, sí sabía que debía defenderse.

– propongo que hagamos una competencia de cheerleaders

– ¿qué? – Gritaron Alice y Ross al mismo tiempo – Eso es trampa, es claro que tienes más experiencia.

– Pues bien, es claro que no me puede ganar en cualquier cosa –dijo marchándose altanera. Al parecer la discusión había llegado a su fin. Alice apretaba los puños fuertemente con rabia. No le gustaba perder, menos frente a alguien como ella.

– ¿a donde vas? – dijo Bella de pronto y nos sorprendió a todos – dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿qué? – Volvieron a preguntar Alice y Ross – ¿estás loca?

– Esto se pone bueno – dijo Emmett sobándose las manos emocionado.

– ¡cállate idiota! –le dije dándole un codazo.

– Pero… – se iba a quejar pero antes que dijera nada, Jasper lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Es muy valiente de tu parte Isabella… –dijo Tanya volteándose a mirarla y parándose con las manos en la cintura –lamentarás haber aceptado.

– Eso lo veremos –dijo con una sonrisa que no había visto antes en ella, era como de maldad o de altanería, no lo sé, pero se veía segura.

– Espera –interrumpió Ross –tú llevas tiempo haciendo esto, al menos deja que Bella se prepare.

– bien, me parece justo. – dijo Tanya –aunque no creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas. Tienes una semana Swan. Prepárate para perder –y habiendo amenazado a las chicas se fue chocando el hombro de Bella quien solo apretó los puños y se aguantó el ir a golpearla.

– Pobre Bella –dijo Emmett otra vez –en que líos se ha metido por tu culpa.

– ¿qué rayos Emmett?

– es cierto, si no te hubiera visto con Bella esta mañana, no la habría odiado de esa manera. – Le miré sin saber qué decir, luego a Jasper para que le dijera algo por mí.

– A mí no me mires –dijo levantando los brazos. Con estos amigos…

– de todas maneras… ¿como saben ustedes que me vio con Bella?

– ¿cómo no enterarse? Ella se lo contó a todo el mundo y además, no es la única que te vio y ya sabes como corren de rápido los chismes en este instituto.

– si... creo que tienes razón.

Después de un momento de conversar, las chicas se acercaron a nosotros.

– Bella ¿estás bien? –le dije dándole un gran abraso de animo – has estado excelente allí abajo.

– gracias, estoy bien – dijo ella tranquila.

–y ¿en que han quedado chicas? –preguntó Jasper.

– Bella competirá contra Tanya haciendo una estúpida rutina de piruetas de porristas –dijo Alice molesta como adelantándose a que iba a perder.

– ¿Bells estás segura? No quiero que te hagas daño – dije tomándole el mentón y mirándola a los ojos. Ella me preocupaba, sabía que Tanya haría cualquier cosa por ganar.

– Estaré bien –me sonrió cálidamente – Rosalie me enseñará lo que necesito saber.

– Mi amor ¿tú? – le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie, inseguro – pero si hace tiempo que no practicas, tus días de porrista quedaron atrás cariño.

– Eso dices tú Emmy –dijo Ross insinuando no sé que – pero ya lo verás – dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Ok, creo que ya entendí pero no quise saber más.

– Ross dijo que mañana comenzaremos la práctica – aplaudió Bella feliz. Al parecer volvía a ser la chica tierna e inocente que había conocido. Tal vez luego le preguntaría por qué su cambio de actitud.

– Eso está muy bien – la animé aunque ni yo mismo estaba seguro de que pudiera triunfar. Tanya era muy buena, por algo era la capitana de las porristas. – Ahora ve a ducharte y a cambiarte Bella –le dije solo para ella – que en cuanto salgamos de clases iremos de compras. – No quería que el resto escuchara como la mandaba o se extrañarían. Más si le ordenaba que fuera a ducharse y peor aun si yo la invitaba a ir de compras. Pero Bella no tenía nada más de ropa y si le decía a Alice que fuera con ella comenzarían las preguntas incomodas como, por qué Bella no traía ropa consigo y qué se yo. Mi obediente gatita hizo lo que le mandé y yo aproveché el tiempo para lo mismo.

Terminadas las clases de la tarde, nos dirigimos al auto, listos para ir a escoger la ropa de Bella y todo lo demás. Por primera vez, ir de compras me lograba emocionar.

**UHMM que les parecio? Ojala no me linchen... estuvo algo más diferente q los caps anteriores creo… tal ves no tan tierno, pero quise sacar un poco del lado salvaje de la gatita Bella y a demás estuvo más largo.**

**En el próximo capítulo… compras con Bella :3 ah y por cierto en mi página de Facebook subiré la ropa deportiva que le pasó Alice a Bella, no se olviden de visitarla, les dejo el link: **.com/pages/Bellie-Bells_Cullen/322925214384774 **espero sus comentarios, criticas, consejos y todo lo demás… les kierooo!**


	5. Mi día de compras con Bella

**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Por fin puedo subir el nuevo capítulo que tanto estabais esperando… y yo también desesperaba por subir pero no les miento cuando digo que no podía. Ahora les explico por qué:**

**Para quienes leen mi otro fan fic "Uniendo Nuestras Vidas" allí les conté que me salía de la universidad y así lo hice, pero mi papá no quiso que me pusiera a trabajar y me dijo que siguiera estudiando, al final me matriculé en otra universidad, también en la carrera de Derecho y estuve muy ocupada haciendo los trámites de ingreso, luego con las actividades de la semana de la universidad y para terminar, con las pruebas. **

**Aún con todas estas excusas pido las más sinceras disculpas y trataré de que no vuelva a suceder porque estuve como 1 mes ½ sin subir ningún capítulo y sé que es demasiado. Demás está decir que por lo mismo no tuve tiempo de contestar sus reviews pero los leí y se los agradezco un montó, cada palabra suya me daba un momentito de alegría que ustedes no se imaginan como me hacían feliz. **

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, vamos con el capítulo, no sin antes recordarles que….**

**Los personajes son de S.M. la historia en cambio es mía, mía, Mía ¡que la disfruten!**

** Capítulo 5 **

"**Mi día de compras con Bella"**

Partimos de inmediato junto a Bella, desde el instituto a Port Ángeles y comenzamos nuestra tarde de compras. Aunque, me avergonzaba de mí mismo al escucharme decir eso, parecía una chica ansiosa que se enteró de las ofertas de último momento, pero no me quedaba de otra, debía hacerlo por Bella, al menos eso me repetía para no arrepentirme y volver, porque comprar no era lo mío. Respecto al dinero… menos mal que mis padres me daban una muy buena mesada, parecía todo un sueldo y tenía bastante ahorrado así que el gasto sería lo de menos. Nunca me había jactado de que mis padres fueran ricos pero tampoco lo desaprovechaba.

A Bella se le veía muy emocionada porque según ella nunca la había sacado a un paseo tan largo y lo estaba pasando muy bien. Y aunque para mi hermosa gatita era innecesario que le comprara ropa, pues según ella con su collar era suficiente, entendía que debía adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida y no protestaba contra eso. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, una mujer diciéndome que no le comprara ropa y yo era quien insistía en hacerlo.

– _Las vueltas de la vida…._ – Pensé. Pero en realidad, desde la llegada de Bella, mi vida había pasado de ser una común y corriente, a una fuera de todo pronóstico, nunca sabía que cosas podrían pasar. Más bien, nunca sabía con que cosas podría salir mi "Catwoman".

Un temblor me recorrió con solo pensar en ese apodo pues ya me imaginaba a Bella usando un traje de cuero negro, ajustado a cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo - que había conocido sin querer, por solo una fracción de segundo y aun así, no podía sacar de mi cabeza – y un látigo.

– Ya llegamos – avisé a mi gatita mientras entrabamos a la ciudad. Ella me observaba con ojos brillantes por la emoción aunque no tuviera demasiada idea de lo que sería un día de compras como humana.

– Vamos Bells – le dije cuando aparcamos frente a la plaza de Port Ángeles para desde allí desplazarnos hacia las diferentes tiendas de la que era la ciudad más grande de la península Olímpica.

Entonces bajé del auto y abrí la puerta de Bella que me esperaba sentada para evitar hacer algo indebido. Mi pequeña era tan obediente. Lo más increíble es que lo hacía todo por agradarme. Pensaba que me había ganado la lotería teniendo una mujer como ella al lado, pero entonces recordé que su admiración y obediencia eran solo porque yo era su dueño o amo, como así me decía. En su cabecita no había nada que tuviera que ver con romanticismo o esas cosas humanas. Lo entendía bien. Lo que no entendí fue el porqué de pronto eso pareció afectar en mi humor.

– ¡miaauuu! – chilló Bella emocionada a mi lado cuando yo le daba la mano y comenzábamos a caminar, lo que me hizo sonreír otra vez. Era increíble como ella afectaba mi estado de ánimo. En un solo día había pasado de la felicidad al enojo, o la tristeza, incluso ¿celos? No, no celos, pero si el deseo de protegerla de todos aquellos hombres que la habían acechado aunque fuera solo con la mirada... - _esos no son celos ¿cierto?_ - Aunque estúpidamente me di cuenta que yo había sido uno de ellos… "no es lo mismo" me justifiqué "ella es mía de todas maneras" Y con eso me quedé más tranquilo. – Después de esos sentimientos negativos, la felicidad me recorría de nuevo y todos esos cambios de humor, solo por ella.

Luego de unos metros entramos a la primera tienda. Una chica se nos acercó rápidamente.

– Buenas tardes y bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

– Buenas tardes, gracias y sí, puede ayudarnos. – le contesté rápidamente.

– Usted dígame lo que necesita, yo lo buscaré. ¿Tal vez un traje de gala?, ¿camisas?, ¿pantalones?

No estaba seguro, pero me pareció que la chica pasaba olímpicamente de Bella y me prestaba más atención de lo que debería para atender a un cliente. Miré de reojo a Bella y ella tenía el ceño fruncido, también se había percatado de aquello y lo demostró apretando más fuerte mi mano. Sonreí tontamente ante el hecho.

– Más bien busco vestidos, blusas y chalecos – le respondí medio bromeando. Ella me miró como si tuviera tres ojos. – Son para mi novia – le expliqué levantando mi mano unida a la de Bella de manera que dejara de flirtear conmigo.

– Oh, claro. – dijo viendo a Bella por primera vez, quien entrecerró los ojos mirándola con advertencia… pero ¿advertencia de qué? Sin estar seguro, pareció funcionar porque la chica parpadeó y tartamudeó para dirigirse a ella.

– ¿Q… qué tipo de vestidos… busca?

Mi gatita me miró con signo de interrogación en sus ojos. Claro, ella no tenía idea sobre estilos de ropa, pero vamos ¿qué gatito sabe de eso? Me sentí estúpido hasta preguntándolo a mí mismo.

– Mm… – dudé un momento, ¿cómo le decía que no tenía idea? – la verdad, ella quiere un cambio de look – inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente –, así que tráigame todo lo que esté de moda, y no solo vestidos, sino de todo como para alguien que va a renovar todo lo que hay en su ropero. Quiero lo mejor para ella – dije indicando a Bella.

– No hay problema, yo me encargo – sonrió satisfecha como quien sabe lo que hace – por favor, acompáñenme.

Así lo hicimos. La seguimos por toda la tienda mientras ella escogía las prendas que le parecían más adecuadas y entonces las depositaba en mis brazos. Cuando ya no pude cargar nada más o no vería el camino por donde iba, llenó los brazos de Bella y luego los suyos propios. Entonces nos dejó con todo aquello en la sala de probadores, depositando todo encima de uno de los sillones de espera.

– Les dejo para que su novia pueda probarse tranquila, cuando estén listos me avisan.

– lo haremos, muchas gracias. – y haciendo una leve reverencia, se retiró.

En cuanto estuvimos solos, Bella me miró, esperando mis órdenes, así que la insté a entrar al probador con un poco de ropa. La dejé sola para que lo hiciera y la esperé sentado en otro sillón porque habíamos dejado todo apilado en el anterior y no cabía nada ni nadie más.

Tras unos minutos le pregunté si ya estaba lista.

– Si… ya casi – dijo con dificultad y me preocupé un poco.

– ¿Está todo bien? – pregunté poniéndome de pie y mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba ella.

– Si, no es n-nada.

Pero eso no me tranquilizó, se oía agitada. Aun así esperé unos minutos más, no quería importunarla. Pero no pude contenerme más cuando oí un fuerte sonido dentro del probador.

– ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté al tiempo que abría la cortina para encontrarme con una imagen que no esperaba. Mi gatita estaba en el suelo y tenía enredada toda la ropa que le había pasado. Cuando me miró se puso toda colorada. – pero… ¿qué pasó?

– Lo siento… – dijo rápidamente con los ojos lacrimosos al tiempo que se acomodaba en el piso contra la pared.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Es que no puedo hacer nada bien… quería vestirme yo solita y no pude hacerlo – me dijo con mucha pena incapaz de mirarme a los ojos; se me encogió el corazón. Me arrodillé junto a ella y acaricié su mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

– Bella… – le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mentón para hacerla voltear su rostro hacia mí –mírame – le pedí porque seguía observando el piso aunque su cara estaba frente a la mía. Aunque pareció costarle, me sostuvo la mirada por fin y entonces le hable otra vez – no debes sentirte mal, no naciste sabiendo estas cosas de humano pero lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, me has sorprendido – intenté darle ánimos –. Así que no te avergüences cuando no sepas hacer algo, no te preocupes, solo debes preguntarme y yo te enseñaré ¿está bien?

– Si… – asintió tímidamente mientras se sorbía la nariz.

– Bien… ven aquí – le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudar a que lo hiciera también. En respuesta, me miró tímidamente, tomó mi mano y yo la alcé. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Bella se volvió a enredar en su ropa y chocó conmigo haciéndome caer al suelo y a ella encima de mí. Quedamos con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del probador y la otra mitad fuera. Rápidamente la miré para ver si se había echo daño pero me tranquilicé cuando me miró y sonrió. Entonces no pude aguantarlo y me largué a reír a carcajadas.

– No es gracioso… – dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero volvió a resbalar antes de lograrlo, quitándome el aire al caer otra vez sobre mí.

– Jajajajajaja sí que lo es… – Dije sin poder contener la risa, ni poder levantarme por ello. Mi gatita frunció el seño e infló sus mejillas haciendo un pobre intento de parecer enojada, pero pronto comenzó a reír conmigo.

– Cof cof… – sonó de pronto una falsa tos. Recién entonces me percaté de la persona que estaba en la sala.

– Esto… no es… – dije apartando a Bella de encima y poniéndonos a ambos de pie rápidamente.

– Descuide señor, sea lo que sea, solo venía a ver si necesitaba algo más. Veo que aún no están listos así que será mejor que usted me llame cuando escoja algo. – la vendedora estaba realmente indignada.

– Claro, yo la iré a buscar – dije incomodo por la situación ¿Quién sabe que había pensado?

– muy bien, entonces, con su permiso – dicho esto salió otra vez del lugar.

_wow... eso fue vergonzoso…_ – pensé.

– Bien Bells… déjame ayudarte – le ofrecí, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado ya que ella no pareció entenderlo.

– Sí.

Una a una saqué la ropa que Bella se había puesto encima, chalecos, vestidos, camisetas (todo enredado) hasta quedar en el vestido de Esme que ni siquiera se había sacado. Luego, le fui pasando las prendas, mostrándole como debía ponérselas. Una vez clara la instrucción ella cerraba la cortina y luego de unos minutos, salía con la ropa puesta.

No puedo negar que disfruté verla llegar con cada tenida que modelaba para ver si yo las aprobaba, hasta que ya no hubo nada más que ponerse. ¿Para qué decir que terminé aprobándolas todas? Sinceramente no podía creer que hubiera una mujer (o gata… como sea) que fuera tan hermosa. No importaba lo que llevara encima, nada podía opacarla.

– Gracias por su compra –dijo feliz la vendedora, olvidando completamente el incidente anterior ¿Quién no hubiera estado feliz con la comisión que ganaría gracias a nuestra súper compra? Eran tantas bolsas que tuve que ir a dejarlas al automóvil antes de continuar.

Al menos no fue tan problemático cuando ingresamos a la tienda de zapatos, pues después de probarse algunos y una vez que descubrimos cuanto calzaba Bella, solo escogimos los modelos y los pedíamos en su número. También compramos de todos tipos y modelos gracias a la ayuda de uno de los vendedores que "muy amablemente" se ofreció incluso a ponerle los zapatos a Bella como toda una cenicienta. Sí claro, de eso me encargaba yo, y no hizo falta más que una mirada de mí parte para que el tipo lo entendiera.

– Vuelva pronto señorita – le dijo el vendedor a mi pequeña gatita, marcando la palabra "señorita" e insinuando claramente que la próxima vez viniera sola.

– Muchas gracias – le dijo Bella. Por mi parte solo le volví a dar una mirada envenenada antes de arrancarle de las manos mi tarjeta de crédito ya desocupada, y salir.

Hizo falta volver al auto para dejar allí el resto de bolsas que ocupaban más espacio, por las cajas que llevaban los zapatos.

Libres de las manos otra vez, volvimos a nuestras vez nos alejamos de las tiendas de ropa para ir a comprar los productos que toda mujer necesita en su baño, aunque no estaba seguro de que Bella necesitara demasiado de productos de belleza porque ella no sabía nada sobre eso y porque realmente no necesitaba ser más bella de lo que era.

Aun así, preferí ser precavido y adquirir lo necesario por si llegara a necesitarlo y en ese caso le pediría a Alice que le enseñara a usar esas cosas de las cuáles no tengo idea, utilizando la excusa de que Bella nunca se maquillaba y quería comenzar a hacerlo… o algo así.

Compramos de todo un poco: cremas, perfumes, maquillaje y otros tantos productos más como, champú, jabón y esas cosas, incluso compré algunos productos que yo necesitaba y que se me habían terminado.

Una vez que terminamos con aquello, ya no pude alentarlo más, debíamos pasar a la tienda que tanto estuve evitando y que me daba vergüenza de solo mencionar; la tienda de ropa interior.

Sostenía las bolsas en una mano y llevaba a Bella tomada con la otra. No estaba seguro de qué sentía estando así, pero se sentía bien. Decidí dejarlo en que era la sensación de estar llevando a una tierna niña pequeña de la mano.

Bella me sintió tensar cuando paramos en la puerta de la tienda llamada Victoria's Secret, que era exclusiva lencería de mujer. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron por el sensor de movimiento, pero se cerraron después de un rato que estuvimos allí parados.

– ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó mientras presionaba mi mano algo sudorosa por los nervios.

– Eh… sí –respondí ya decidido.

Aunque ni siquiera a mi madre la acompañé cuando era pequeño en sus compras de este tipo, por Bella tendría que hacerlo. No podía dejar que anduviera sin nada bajo la ropa. Así que, inhalando profundamente el aire (como si eso sirviera de algo) di un paso más y la puerta volvió a abrirse, para cerrarse esta vez, detrás de mí.

Quise de volverme en cuanto entré. Había solo mujeres en el lugar, de varias edades y todas ellas se voltearon a mirar a los nuevos clientes. Muchos rostros lucían sorprendidos, seguro no solían asistir hombres a ese lugar, pero algunos de esos rostros impresionados, pasaron de pronto a tener una pícara sonrisa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al percatarme de aquello y al parecer no fui el único, Bella se tensó otra vez. Aunque fuera de sorprenderme, esta vez se me ocurrió la excusa perfecta para tranquilizarla a ella y alejar las miradas lujuriosas sobre mi persona.

– Tranquila gatita – le dije a Bella al oído mientras atrapaba su cintura y la atraía más cerca de mí, lo dije lo más sexy posible, pero a la vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto de chicas entendieran a quien acompañaba…. y funcionó. Quienes habían girado para mirarme, volvieron a sus asuntos.

_Eso está mejor _– pensé y le sonreí a mi gatita que aún mantenía apegada a mí. Hasta entonces me percaté que estaba algo tiesa y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

– ¿Bella? –la moví un poco. Entonces parpadeó rápidamente mientras cerraba la boca y un lindo color rosa apareció en sus mejillas. - _¿habrá sido porque la abracé?_ – deseché esa idea rápidamente. Bella me miró.

– ¿Si?

– Ah… no, no es nada. Sacudí mi cabeza como si eso sirviera para sacar de ella esas tontas suposiciones – Vamos a mirar que hay –sentí nuevamente un calor recorrer mi rostro.

Avanzamos hasta donde se encontraban los primeros colgadores con ropa y comenzamos a mirar las prendas. Había de todo. Diferentes tipos de conjuntos, de todo tipo de modelos que hacían mi imaginación volar. Rayos, Bella estaba sacando lo peor de mí, otra ves me sentía como un pervertido teniendo ensoñaciones con una niñita porque, aunque mi gatita tuviera cuerpo de mujer, tenía una mentalidad de una pequeña de no más de 8 años.

No lograba entender como es que a mí me tocaban estas cosas, ¿por qué esta vez ninguna vendedora se acercaba a ofrecer su ayuda? ¿Había dejado tan en claro al llegar que no quería que nadie más se me acercara?

– Bella… ¿por qué no escoges tú esta vez? ¿Qué opinas? –le ofrecí

– ¿Enserio? - preguntó apuntándose con el dedo, como si creyera que no era capas de hacerlo bien.

– Claro –le sonreí intentando que no notara mi incomodidad, que era el real motivo por el cuál le daba la opción de escoger esta vez.

– Está bien –me sonrió y abrazó con fuerza – ¡gracias! – dicho esto se puso a mirar todas las prendas de la tienda hasta que por fin escogió la primera. Me golpeé mentalmente al ver que Bella había elegido un conjunto solo porque tenía patitas de animalitos estampadas en él. Pero casi me voy de espaldas con el siguiente; un conjunto de encaje, de animal print. Y así fue que cualquier cosa relacionada con felinos o cualquier animal, Bella lo escogía para ella.

Yo solo observaba, sin hacer ningún comentario y aparentando ser indiferente, pero la realidad era que eso no estaba resultando muy bueno para mi salud, iba a enfermar si ella seguía escogiendo, tal vez moriría de un paro cardiaco.

– Pequeña – llamé a mi gatita – no tienes que escoger tu ropa solo porque tiene estampados de animalitos.

– Pero es que esta ropa es para mí, sino ¿por qué iba a tener dibujos de animalitos? En cambio esas son para los humanos porque no tienen ningún dibujo – dijo me explicaba como si fuera lo más obvio, apuntando la ropa que en vez de tener algún estampado, solo era de diferentes colores – y esa de allá seguramente es para las plantas que se convirtieron en humanos– indicó a las prendas con diseños floreados.

Me golpeé otra vez, pero ahora no mentalmente, sino que mi mano azotó mi frente, miré hacia el cielo y rogué paciencia a Dios.

– Hay Bella ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó mi gatita preocupada, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Porque, lo que has dicho no es correcto, pequeña. La ropa interior no está hecha para cada especie del planeta. Toda es para los humanos y tu eres humana ahora – intentaba explicarle lo mas claramente posible – lo que pasa, es que a los humanos les gusta mucho la naturaleza y por eso es que han dibujado partes de ella en la ropa, eso es todo.

– Aaah… – fue todo lo que salió de su boca y se puso a pensar quien sabe qué cosa, porque después de un largo minuto me sonrió y siguió con su elección de lencería y algunos pijamas también.

Al parecer entendió lo que quise decir, porque esta vez tomó de todo tipo de prendas, sin necesidad de que tuviera algún diseño de animalitos o cosas por el estilo, pero eso no quería decir que yo no estuviera a punto de caer por la impresión en cualquier momento. Necesité mucho auto control para no pasar una vergüenza que incluyera a mi pantalón.

Después de lo que pareció ser la compra más larga de mi vida, por fin estuvimos de vuelta en el auto.

– La próxima ves que debamos comprar algo así para ti, tendrás que venir con Alice – le dije a mi gatita, apoyando mi frente en el volante, intentando relajarme, – ella es loca por las compras y estará más que feliz en acompañarte.

– Oh, está bien. – aceptó sin reclamar.

– Bueno Bells, eso ha sido todo por hoy– dije mirando la hora, eran las 7:30 pm – debemos llegar luego a casa, antes que lleguen mis padres y me pregunten por todas estas compras.

Listos entonces, nos dirigimos de vuelta a Forks.

Una vez en casa y cerciorándome de que ni Esme, ni Carlisle se encontraran allí, entramos junto a Bella, todas las compras hechas y las dejamos en mi habitación, después de varios ir y venir entre el volvo y mi cuarto, y las escondimos en el gran closet que tenía y que por primera ves había conseguido llenar.

– ¡Por fin!… – exclamé cuando ya no hubo nada más por hacer.

– ¡Ah sido un día genial! – Exclamó Bella dejándose caer en mi cama, totalmente agotada

– Ya lo creo… – dije acercándome hasta donde se encontraba, para acariciar su cabello. Ante esto, pronto comenzó a ronronear como toda una gatita y poco a poco, vencida por el cansancio, se quedó dormida. – Descansa… – susurré. Luego le quité los zapatos, la arropé con el cubre cama, y la dejé dormir, mientras yo iba a la cocina por algo de comer y a prepararles una rica cena a mis padres. Ahora era cuando tendría que inventarme una buena excusa para que Bella se quedara con nosotros sin tener que ocultarla y una cena especial era un buen momento…

**Chan chan chan chaaaannnn! ¿Qué les irá a decir Edward a sus padres? Jajajaja lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este y lamento mucho la demora. Gracias por esperar ¡les quiero mucho!**


	6. Padres, ella es Bella

**POOOORRRR FIIIIIIINNNN! Después de prácticamente un año de espera he podido terminar el capítulo 6 de esta historia. Prometo no volver a dejarla por tanto tiempo… uff si les contara todo lo que he pasado en un año no me lo creerían, pero he decidido hacerlo un fan fic en cuanto termine este, mi vida ha sido todo de novela tanto que me han dicho que escriba un libro con lo que me ha pasado akjakja :P las dejaré con la curiosidad para que se entusiasmen con el próximo fic que haga… obviamente mucho más adelante, no quiero interrumpir este por más tiempo. **

**Creo que después de todo lo que me demoré, lo único que quieren es leer el fic, así que solo puedo decirles: **

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Padres, ella es Bella"**

Estaba esperando, nervioso. Tenía la cena lista y había inventado muchas excusas para justificar la estancia de Bella en nuestro hogar, aunque ninguna parecía ser lo suficientemente buena y mis padres aún no llegaban.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue contar parte de la versión real. Que la había encontrado perdida en el bosque y que ella no recordaba donde vivía, aunque fuera demasiado trágico. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que, en tal caso, debería recurrir a la policía y eso me hizo desecharlo por completo.

Se me ocurrió también, decir que Bella era mi novia, que la traía a vivir conmigo y que no había creído necesario presentárselas hasta entonces, sin embargo, mis padres tan conservadores como yo, me habrían preguntado "¿cuándo es la boda?" Sacudí la cabeza ante la imagen mental de la escena. ¿Qué podría decirles entonces?

- lo cierto padre es que… Bella es mi gatita que se ha transformado en humana… - no, claro que no. ya podía verlos escupiendo el té en mi rostro y ahogarse de la risa.

– ¡Ahg! ¡Que complicado! – me quejé en voz alta revolviendo mi cabello en una clara muestra de desesperación. No se me ocurría algo creíble y aceptable como para traer una chica a casa, al menos a vivir. Al final, después de varias excusas, se me ocurrió una que esperaba sirviera, y como si mis padres hubieran estado esperando a que yo encontrara la respuesta, entraron en el mismo momento en que la hallé.

– ¡Wow!… ¿qué es ese rico olor? – escuché decir a Esme desde la entrada.

– ¿Contrataste una empleada? – le preguntó Carlisle. No es que nosotros no tuviéramos empleadas, pero ellas venían a ciertas horas y no estaban permanentes en nuestra casa, además la mayor parte del tiempo solo se encargaban del aseo, Esme siempre insistió en que como madre y esposa ella debía encargarse de la comida y lo agradecía, su comida era la mejor.

– ¿Parezco una empleada? – Les pregunté al llegar a su lado.

– ¡Edward! ¿Has cocinado tú? – preguntó mi madre insegura mientras Carlisle le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo y hacía lo mismo con el suyo, colgándolos en el perchero cercano a la puerta de entrada.

– Me ofendes madre – respondí haciéndome el dolido.

– Lo siento cariño pero es que es extraño que tú hagas la cena.

– Lo sé pero…

– ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – preguntó mi padre alarmado. Puse cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

– Bueno, la última vez que cocinaste fue cuando chocaste el auto.

– Papá… en ese entonces estaba recién aprendiendo a conducir – me defendí –no hay accidente esta vez.

Eso pareció ser suficiente porque solo se encogió de hombros y no preguntó más.

– Bien, probemos esa cena entonces –dijo y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Corrí la silla de mi padre a la cabeza de la mesa y luego la de mi madre a su lado, en cuyo caso me quedé esperando hasta que se sentara. Les serví el té y la comida y disfrutaron un momento en silencio, dándose algunas miradas que solo ellos entendían. Yo los observaba con admiración. A simple vista se les notaba aquel amor que sentían el uno por el otro y aquella complicidad que solo se obtiene después de años de confianza.

– ¿Entonces qué es esta vez? – insistió mi padre. Él no podía creer que hubiera solo buenas intenciones detrás de una cena, al menos no de una hecha por mí.

– Vamos.… ¿por qué tiene que haber una razón?

– ¿Entonces no la hay? – Me miró escéptico.

– Bueno…

– Vamos Edward, sin tantos rodeos –Carlisle no se había tragado ni una palabra mía, me conocía demasiado.

–Está bien –dije soltando un suspiro y comencé a contarles la "verdad", lo era al menos a medias –. Verán, hay un nuevo programa de intercambio en el instituto y solo recientemente se está llevando a cabo… – los miré y Carlisle me indicó con la mano que prosiguiera – bueno, esto debía contárselos hacen unos meses atrás pero lo había olvidado por completo – improvisé.

– ¡¿Te vas de intercambio?! –Preguntó Esme con horror – ¿no dijiste que harías el instituto aquí? ¡Dijiste que solo te irías cuando entraras a la universidad!… – parecía que mi madre estaba a punto de colapsar pero me dispuse a evitarlo cuando vi sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse.

– Mamá tranquila, no me voy a ningún lado.

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz ¿de verdad era más madura que yo?

– No.

– Bueno, en ese caso ¿qué pasa con ese programa? – preguntó con animo de nuevo. Vaya paciencia que debía tener mi padre con esos cambios de humor.

–Bien, hace dos meses el director me preguntó, así como a varios otros, si podría disponer de mi casa para tenerla en cuenta cuando algún estudiante llegara… – volví a mirarlos pero no hablaron, entonces seguí –yo le dije que no había problema pero entonces no pensé que alguien quisiera venir a Forks de intercambio. ¡Ahora resulta que una chica viene a quedarse y han escogido nuestra casa! –dije lo ultimo lo más rápido que pude y cerré los ojos esperando la reprimenda. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

– ¿Y eso es todo?

– ¿Eso es todo? – repetí sin comprender, abriendo los ojos otra vez.

– Edward cariño – habló mi madre –la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que viva una persona más aquí… o varias. –mi boca tocó el piso, y yo que me había preocupado tanto. – ¿y cuando vendrá?

Tenía que ser un poco coherente. No podía decirle que ya estaba instalada en nuestra casa, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo y seguir escondiendo a Bella.

– Ehm… mañana –solté sin más y la cara de Esme se volvió en una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

– Edward, eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte – me regañó –, debiste haber avisado antes, ya es de noche, ¿a qué hora voy a organizar su cuarto? ¡No podré decorarlo a tiempo! – debía admitirlo, era mi madre… ¡pero parecía una loca! movía sus brazos en todas direcciones y gritaba cosas sobre el cuarto de la chica. Estaba totalmente irritada y por alguna razón me recordó a Alice, aunque claro ella era loca por la ropa y mamá por la decoración, bueno, no por nada ese era su trabajo.

– Papá, has algo… – le susurré para que mi madre no escuchara.

– Querida – le dijo suavemente y posó su mano en la de ella –no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de decorar su habitación, a demás, ¿no crees que es mejor si eliges las cosas después, junto a la chica? – Esme por fin se tranquilizó.

–Oh… tienes razón ¿qué haría sin ti? – dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Carlisle solo sonrió y se dejó querer.

Yo lo miraba sorprendido, en verdad tenía mucha paciencia y sabía como tratarla y qué decirle. Creo que yo jamás lograría algo así, tendría que gustarme demasiado alguien, pero eso no alcanzaría para soportar todos los años que Carlisle llevaba, creo que debería estar muy enamorado. De verdad nunca entendería como mi padre se fijó en mamá, eran tan diferentes, pero al menos estaba seguro de algo, ellos eran el complemento perfecto. Como si hubiera estado escuchando mis pensamientos y aún bajo los brazos de Esme, Carlisle me guiñó un ojo.

Bien, todo estaba arreglado. La cena fue un éxito y para la llegada de Bella solo tendría que hacer algunas maletas con la ropa que habíamos comprado y ponerla en una de las habitaciones, total mis padres no estarían en casa al momento de la supuesta llegada de la chica y eso sería suficiente para que creyeran que venía de un viaje.

"eres un genio" – dijo mi conciencia

– Lo sé – le respondí alegre, mientras sacudía mis manos en actitud de "trabajo hecho". Sí… demasiado raro, pero sí que estaba de buen humor incluso como para hablarme a mí mismo. Sin embargo mi humor fue opacado por el cansancio y el sueño así que en cuanto terminó la cena, me despedí de mis padres y subí a mi habitación para ir a dormir. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz, sorprendiéndome cuando recordé que Bella se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama. Tomé mi pijama - que no ocupaba hacía bastante rato porque generalmente dormía solo en paños menores, pero esta noche no podría hacerlo así - y me dirigí al baño, ya que no podía correr el riesgo de que mi gatita se despertara justo cuando me estaba cambiando. Luego me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a la cama. Al principio dudé si debía o no dormirme junto a ella, me quedé mirándola un buen rato pero decidí que si me acostaba lo más lejos para no tocarla, no importaría, así que lo hice así. Pronto el agotamiento del día de compras hizo de las suyas y ya no supe nada más.

Desperté al sentir un dulce aroma. Un aire que iba y venía rápidamente golpeaba mi rostro.

– Bella… – dije a penas, sabiendo que se trataba de mi gatita que como casi todos los días me despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma. Esta era una de sus formas de hacerlo; olfateando mi rostro.

Abrí un ojo lentamente mientras me restregaba el otro con el puño.

– ¡Ahhh! – Grité cuando logré enfocar bien la vista, después de encontrarme con unos ojos de gato pero en un rostro humano; caí de la cama por la impresión y Bella salió corriendo asustada al otro lado de la habitación – ¡rayos! –. Exclamé sobándome la espalda por el golpe.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Bella llegando una vez más a mi lado con rostro de preocupación.

– Sí, solo… creo que será difícil acostumbrarme a verte como humana, más cuando tienes las mismas costumbres que de gatita. – le expliqué poniéndome de pie. Ella no dijo nada.

– Bien gatita, espérame aquí – le pedí, escogiendo ropa del closet y dirigiéndome al baño – salgo en unos minutos. Ella solo asintió y quedó sentada en la cama.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude para ir a vigilar a mi gatita, no es que no confiara en ella, solo que los gatos nunca han sido precisamente obedientes.

Salí vestido (con jeans, mis convers de cuero negras y una camiseta blanca) pero con el pelo goteando, ni siquiera con la toalla me lo sequé para ir rápido donde Bella. Miré hacia donde estaba cuando entré al baño, y allí mismo había quedado. Me miraba sonriendo con cara de inocente, algo no andaba bien. Amplié mi vista ya que solo me había fijado en que ella estuviera allí y ahí estaba la respuesta. Mi almohada estaba toda arañada y las plumas esparcidas por toda la pieza.

– ¡Beellaaa! – Grité y ella se escondió bajo el cobertor de la cama – oh… no pequeña, de esta no te escapas – le advertí acercándome a la cama quitando las tapas de un tirón. – ¡mira lo que hiciste, Bella! – le indiqué el desastre y me crucé de brazos.

Ella miraba el lugar como si estuviera tan sorprendida como yo por lo ocurrido, casi preguntándose que habría pasado. Luego levantó su vista hacia mí con cuidado y me miró con esos ojos grandes y brillantes, mientras hacía un tentador puchero.

– ¡Oh... Por favor! No pongas esa cara de gato con botas… – le exigí, mejor dicho, casi le rogué porque no podría resistirme si seguía con eso. Pero era una tramposa y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de mi debilidad, acentuó su expresión exponiendo aun más su labio inferior y poniendo esos ojitos de ruego.

Me di cuenta que mi expresión se relajó pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

– Ok, ok. Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿está bien?

– Está bien – dijo y sonrió.

– Bien señorita – le dije serio otra vez –, pero eso no quiere decir lo dejaré pasar así como así. Está estrictamente prohibido rasguñar las almohadas, las cortinas o cualquier cosa de esta casa. ¿Queda entendido?

– Pero yo solo quería afilar mis garritas – dijo mirando sus uñas retráctiles.

– Mm… entiendo, pero tendrás que hacerlo rasguñando algún árbol. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió de momento.

– Oh, está bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta. Me quedé estático.

– ¿Edward? – era la voz de mi madre. – ¿Estás bien?

En un acto desesperado hice que Bella entrara en el armario, pero estaba repleto con sus cosas y las mías. "mala idea" pensé.

– Escuché unos gritos hace unos momentos. – continuó Esme. Sabía bien que no se iría a menos que le abriera la puerta.

– Entra al baño – le susurré a Bella – ¡ya voy mamá! – Grité hacia la puerta del pasillo – guarda silencio – le volví a pedir a mi gatita y cerré la puerta del baño para abrir la otra. – ¿qué pasa mamá? – le pregunté acomodándome la camiseta como si me hubiera estado vistiendo recién y por eso la demora para abrir.

– Es que te oí gritar, como si retaras a alguien.

– Ah eso – miré hacia adentro y mi mente hizo clic; puse cara de enojado y llevé a cabo mi idea –. Claro que retaba a alguien –, dije abriendo completamente mi puerta – ¡mira lo que hizo Bella, mamá! – acusé sabiendo que ella pensaría en Bella aún como una gatita.

– Oh, por Dios – dijo mirando el desastre – ¿y donde está ahora?

– Ha escapado, pero le cerré la ventana – dije al fijarme que así se encontraba – no dejaré que vuelva a casa, ha hecho demasiadas travesuras y esto ha sido el colmo.

– Pero cariño, es solo un animalito indefenso. – mi madre tenía corazón de abuelita y aunque yo tampoco habría echado a mi mascota por esa razón, debía llevar a cabo mi plan si quería explicar por qué mi gatita ya no se paseaba por la casa como antes.

– Lo siento, pero lo he decidido.

– Bueno, entiendo… pero al menos déjala en un hogar de mascotas, tal vez te arrepientas y luego quieras recuperarla.

– Está bien mamá, si vuelve la llevaré.

– Eso está mejor – se alegró, luego besó mi frente – ya debo irme, recibe bien a la chica de intercambio por nosotros, ¡nos vemos! – y dicho esto salió rápidamente hacia la planta baja. Ya iba retrasada.

Después de eso fui al baño y mi gatita me miraba con sus ojitos húmedos y un puchero involuntario. No fue necesario que me dijera nada, lo había entendido. Ella escuchó lo que había dicho a Esme y pensó que era de verdad.

– Tranquila pequeña –la abracé – nada de eso es cierto, te quiero mucho – le dije acariciando su cabello – jamás dejaría que te fueras de mi lado.

De una manera extraña la necesitaba, no sé como pero el solo hecho de pensar en que se fuera de casa me oprimía el pecho. Cuando lo entendió por fin y su semblante mejoró, escogí su ropa del día, (lo que incluía llevar ropa deportiva para ella y para mí en la mochila) y dejé que se bañara solita esta vez, cuando salió por fin se había vestido bien, con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta de mangas cortas con mucho estilo, me sentí orgulloso de mi gatita que aprendía tan rápido. Luego bajamos a desayunar.

El día en el instituto no me hizo ninguna gracia. Los chicos seguían por Bella igual de babosos que el día anterior. Intentaban a como de lugar acercársele pero yo estaba para impedírselos, haciendo sus oportunidades muy escasas.

En las clases que tenía con Tanya las cosas no iban mejor. Me miraba con desprecio y yo seguía sintiendo extrañas puntadas en el pecho; la herida aun no estaba curada y sería ilógico que lo estuviera en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo las cosas no habían sido tan difíciles como el día en que la descubrí engañándome porque Bella había absorbido todo mi tiempo y pensamientos como para darle demasiada importancia a lo demás.

Por otra parte, mi pobre gatita pasó vergüenza cuando le preguntaron en clases de biología sobre la fotosíntesis y ella dijo sin intención de bromear – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – Todos se pusieron a reír y aunque Bella no comprendía por qué, se hundió en su asiento apenada. El profesor la reprendió diciéndole que si quería dárselas de graciosa podía ir a trabajar a un circo y dicho esto volvió a escribir en la pizarra, indignado. Vi a Bella a punto de preguntar otra vez pero alcancé a taparle la boca y ella como reacción, me mordió. Estuve a punto de quejarme pero me aguanté para no atraer más la atención aunque un par de alumnos se dieron cuenta y rieron nuevamente en silencio. Bella, al notar lo que había hecho, me miró con sus ojos llenos de culpa y tomó mi mano rápidamente, no entendí lo que pretendía hasta que sacó su pequeña lengua para empezar a lamer los puntitos de sangre que habían dejado sus afilados colmillos en la palma de mi mano, pero la aparté rápidamente, no iba a permitir que se humillara de esa manera, aunque tal vez ella no lo viera así y fuera solo una forma de pedir disculpas.

Exceptuando los percances, las clases pasaron normal y como hoy era miércoles solo tuvimos una clase después de almuerzo y luego quedábamos libres. En mi caso me correspondía quedarme para la academia de basquetbol, igual que a Emmett y a Jasper. Bella por su parte tendría sus entrenamientos con Rosalie y Alice.

Nos dirigimos con Bella al gimnasio y esperamos a que las chicas llegaran y se quedaran a cargo de ella. Por mi parte tuve que hacerme cargo del equipo ya que el entrenador tuvo que salir. Así que tomando el control, mandé a todo el mundo a lanzar canastas y luego hicimos un partido.

Alice POV

Al terminar las clases del día Rosalie y yo, que teníamos historia juntas, esperamos a nuestros respectivos novios para dirigimos juntos al gimnasio donde nos encontraríamos con Edward y Bella. Allí Eddie que era como un hermano para mí, iba a entrenar con su equipo de basquetbol. Sí, era el capitán y además era tan bueno que el profesor lo dejaba a cargo de los entrenamientos la mayoría del tiempo.

Mientras los chicos practicaban, quedamos de acuerdo en que Ross y yo entrenaríamos a Bella para la competencia contra Tanya, quien había engañado a Edward, la muy... pero prometimos que no se quedaría así y ahora nos prepararíamos para la venganza.

Bella por su parte nos había parecido un amor, se veía muy tierna y todo, pero se notaba que tenía su carácter, no fue necesario que la conociéramos bien para que decidiéramos aliarnos en contra de Tanya, nosotras porque ya odiábamos a la oxigenada y ella… no lo sé, parecía que tenía cierta cercanía con Edward que la hacía saltar a defenderlo sin pensar, porque realmente esa chica no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar los estúpidos retos que impuso Tanya. Pero no podía creer que detrás de eso hubiera solo una amistad, yo decía que ellos se traían algo más, tal ves se gustaban o incluso tenían una relación en secreto, sino Edward con lo sentimental que es, hubiera estado ahora mismo llorando encerrado en su cuarto por el rompimiento con Tanya y sin embargo le vemos sonriendo y más encima, llegando en compañía de una linda chica un día después. Pero ya averiguaría que se traían entre manos.

Una vez que llegamos al gimnasio los chicos se pusieron a entrenar inmediatamente y nosotras, luego de cambiarnos, nos fuimos a la cancha del lado para comenzar con la "práctica chaerleader".

– Muy bien Bella – inició Ross –, primero quiero preguntarte si tú sabes algo sobre piruetas de porristas. – Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Nada de nada?! – pregunté yo con preocupación y ella volvió a negar.

– Esto será más difícil de lo que creí – dijo Rossalie – qué más da ¡a entrenar se ha dicho! Quiero para comenzar diez vueltas alrededor de la chancha ¡ya! –y nos pusimos a trotar.

Una vez que terminamos de correr y con músculos calientes nos pusimos a elongar siguiendo los ejemplos de Rosalie. Uno de los ejercicios consistía en agachamos hasta tocar la punta de nuestros pies. Un silbido sonó por lo bajo.

– ¡Emmett! – gritó Rosalie toda roja. Yo reí sin poder evitarlo, el fortachón no tenía problema en alabar los atributos de su novia donde quiera que fuere.

– ¡concéntrate Emmett! – lo retó Edward desde la otra cancha.

– ¡Oh vamos!, no te hagas el mojigato – reclamó el aludido – dime que no miraste a Bella haciendo ese ejercicio – los demás compañeros rieron y Edward se puso todo rojo.

– ¡quince vueltas alrededor de la cancha Emmett! – Él realmente se tomaba enserio el puesto de capitán o Emmett lo había dejado en vergüenza y se estaba desquitando.

– Pero…

– ¡Ahora! – Entonces el grandullón se puso a correr– ¡que esto les sirva de ejemplo! – Gritó al resto del equipo – en un partido real una distracción así podría significar la pérdida, ¡que esto no vuelva a ocurrir! – los demás asintieron y siguieron jugando.

– Continuemos con el entrenamiento – dijo Rouss molesta y avergonzada– ustedes tampoco pueden distraerse…

Bella y yo asentimos.

– Muy bien Bella, no tenemos tiempo para comenzar desde cero, tendrás que arriesgarte… – declaró Rossalie.

– Lo haré – aseguró ésta sin vacilar.

– Muy bien, yo me muevo, ustedes me siguen.

Así lo hicimos. Rossalie realizó un montón de ejercicios que tuvimos que imitar.

– tienes buena elasticidad Bella. – comentó Ross. Y tenía toda la razón. Bella hizo todo lo que le enseñamos y aunque algún ejercicio le costaba un poco más q otro, logró realizarlos todos. Nuestro entrenamiento terminó cuando los chicos acabaron con el suyo.

Edward POV

Estaba en el camerino después de bañarme, cambiándome de ropa. Sinceramente, estaba pensando en Bella. Debía admitirlo, Emmett tenía razón, hoy sí la había mirado ¡no pude evitarlo!, durante todo el entrenamiento la espié cada vez que pude. Es que ella robaba mi atención, era increíble en todos los sentidos, tierna, hermosa…

– ¡Edwaaard! – me gritaron en el oído.

– ¡Qué! – Grité de vuelta como reacción – Ahg eres tú Emmett ¿qué crees que haces? – Dije molesto, sobando mi oído – ¿por qué no me hablaste como la gente normal?

– Lo hice… pero no reaccionabas, estabas como ido, mirando a la nada…

– Ah… lo siento. Estaba concentrado, tengo algunas cosas en mi cabeza…

– ¿Piojos? – Me interrumpió.

– ¡No! – Lo miré preguntándome si era idiota o se hacía – Me refería a que estaba pensando algunas cosas, es todo.

– Bien, y yo solo venía a decirte que me las pagarás.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – no había apostado nada con él últimamente, que yo recordara.

– ¡Oh vamos! No te hagas el tonto. Ambos sabemos que sí estabas mirando a Bella, – rayos, me había pillado – así que me castigaste por algo que tú también hiciste. – me golpeó el pecho con su dedo índice.

– No sé de qué hablas. – lo evadí.

– no te hagas el desentendido Edward. No soy tonto, yo creo que a ti te gusta Bella y no puedes negar que la observabas.

– Pero…

– Pero descuida… no te delataré. Sin embargo, me debes una.

– Bien… – dije a regañadientes. No aceptaba que me gustaba Bella, es mi gatita, sería demasiado raro, pero sí que lo había castigado injustamente así que debía disculparme de alguna manera.

Una vez listos, salimos de los camerinos y nos dirigimos a los autos para irnos a casa.

– Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana. Dije para marcharme lo más pronto a casa y preparar todo para que pareciera que Bella recién estaba llegando de viaje.

– ¡Espera Edward! –me detuvo Rossalie mientras yo abría la puerta del copiloto para Bella.

– Iremos a tu casa hoy.

– Ahh… si? – Pregunté nervioso. Ellos acostumbraban a ir sin invitación. En cualquier otro momento no habría tenido problema, pero hoy… no podían estar en casa para cuando llegaran mis padres o arruinarían todo mi plan.

– Sí, es que traje unos videos que quiero mostrarle a Bella sobre rutinas de porristas, hoy solo hicimos algunos ejercicios pero será bueno que aprenda como se mueven, como bailan y todo eso… ya sabes.

– Eeh si… – dije lentamente, estaba pensando en algo para excusarme, cosa nada común. – verás, mejor otro día, hoy estoy cansado por el entrenamiento y Bella también ¿cierto? – le pregunté a mi gatita esperando que me siguiera en esto, pero claro, ella no tenía como saber lo que debía hacer.

– La verdad estoy muy bien – sonrió. Me golpeé mentalmente.

– ¿Ya lo ves?

Rayos. No me quedaba de otra. No tenía buenas excusas para ellos, nada creíble.

– Ross, Ross… déjalo para otro día. Creo que el galán lo que quiere es estar a solas con Bella.

– ¡Emmett! – gruñí sintiendo el calor subir por mi rostro.

– Oh Edward, lo hubieras dicho. – saltó Alice – ya me parecía extraño que dieras excusas para que no fuéramos a tu casa. – Jasper solo reía.

Miraba a Bella avergonzado, luego a los chicos, y otra vez a Bella ¿Cómo podían pensar eso? Esperen… si ellos querían creer eso, al menos me serviría para que no me siguieran por hoy. Perfecto, debía seguirles el juego.

– Alice... – hice una expresión de angustia y una señal para que se callara, de forma que creyera que si seguía hablando, arruinaría los planes que según ellos tendría con Bella, de los cuáles ella no sabía nada.

Todos hicieron un gesto silencioso de "ahh ya entendí". Yo rodé los ojos dándole más dramatismo al asunto. Bella me miró con cara de no entender nada, lo que resultó perfecto porque hacía las expresiones justas para la ocasión.

– Chicas, yo creo que mejor lo dejan para mañana – interrumpió Jasper –. Yo sí los veo bastante cansados.

– Ehh… sí... bueno, tal vez tengas razón – siguió Rossalie. Así que todos se despidieron y marcharon, chismoseando sobre mis intenciones con Bella, supongo...

Así me dejaron marchar y subiendo al auto solté un "eso estuvo cerca".

Mi gatita y yo tuvimos que viajar una vez más a Port Ángeles antes de ir a casa porque el día anterior olvidé comprar las maletas de su "viaje". No podía dejar pasar ningún detalle si quería hacer creíble toda la historia.

Volvimos a casa lo suficientemente temprano como para preparar todo, así que saqué las maletas del automóvil y entramos rápidamente en la casa. Por poco me voy de espalda… mis padres estaban de pie en el hall, con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y tras ellos un gran letrero rosa colgado, con la palabra "Bienvenida" escrita en letras negras.

– ¿Papá? ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? – pregunté nervioso.

– ¿El cartel no te dice nada? – se burló.

Esme estiró sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Bella que se encontraba a mi lado sin decir una palabra, le dio un gran abrazo y explicó:

– Hijo, ¿cómo crees que íbamos a dejar que tú solo atendieras a la nueva integrante de este hogar? – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confían en mí como buen anfitrión? – Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar, soy Esme, la madre de Edward-

– Gracias, mi nombre es… Isabella… Bella. – le respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

– ¿Pero no deberían estar trabajando?

– Sí, pero tu madre se ha tomado la tarde libre y yo he cambiado el turno en el hospital por hoy. De todas maneras no tenía muchos pacientes este día. Bienvenida – dice esta vez dirigiéndose a Bella y caminando hacia ella para darle un delicado abrazo – espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí, siéntete como en casa.

– Lo haré.

– Bien, qué tal si le muestras la habitación a Bella, seguro está cansada por el viaje – dijo Carlisle – deja que te ayude con esas maletas.

– ¡No! – Casi grité, si las tomaba notaría de inmediato que estaban vacías – quiero decir… no es necesario, no están pesadas, yo las subiré.

– Está bien, ve y muéstrale su habitación, ayúdale a acomodarse y en cuanto se instale, bajen a cenar.

– Seguro.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y nosotros subimos a la habitación que le correspondería a Bella. Le expliqué que desde ese momento ya no dormiría conmigo y que debía portarse bien. Pasé luego a mi cuarto que estaba justo en frente y puse su ropa en las maletas por si fuera necesario mientras le repasaba a mi gatita las posibles preguntas que mis padres le harían en la hora de la comida.

A la hora de la cena todo salió de maravilla, mis padres no preguntaron tantas cosas como creí pues al parecer no quisieron agobiar a la nueva integrante, ya que venía de un viaje agotador. Bella intentó comer lo mejor posible frente a mis padres, sabía que cualquier acto impulsivo podría arruinar todo el plan así que puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en controlarse y mantenerse tranquila.

Después de la cena habíamos pasado lo peor, ahora solo quedaba una parte quizás más ardua pero no tan difícil como traerla a casa, ayudarla a adaptarse al mundo humano, a mi mundo.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado porque después de un año me ha costado mucho tomar le hilo de la historia. He hecho este capítulo bastante más largo que los anteriores porque creo que se lo han merecido, por toda la espera. **

**Déjenme decirles que son las mejores lectoras que alguien pueda tener. Me siento muy agradecida de todas ya que en todo el año no dejé de recibir sus reviews animándome a continuar y diciéndome cuánto les ha gustado este fic. Incluso algunas lectoras me pidieron el permiso para continuarla ellas, dándome los créditos correspondientes pero creo que a eso tendré que decir que no, y lo siento, me gustaría terminar mi historia y sé que lo entenderán, así lo han hecho a quienes les he respondido en privado y les doy una vez más las gracias. **

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews, críticas, consejos, comentarios, lo que sea :D! un beso y un abrazo a todas! Son de lo mejor!**


End file.
